New Start
by Shaitan Elnefi
Summary: Ever wonder what college is like? Kurt and Kitty go off to college together to ind out, lots of OCs and based off my experiences as they come. Sorta AU since I didnt follow the show. More information inside. Kurtty
1. Chapter 1: Changes

Authors note

Story is about Kurt and Kitty going off to college on their own. The events of each chapter will loosely follow my college life as I begin as a freshman in the next few days. The first few chapters will give a bit of background to the events and the two teen's relationship. While I have seen some of the show, my knowledge of characters and plot is nearly nonexistent. If you notice a difference between the show and this fic, kindly ignore it since this is only loosely based on the world of X-Men Evolution which is why I called it AU. Also, sorry Lancitty fans, but there will be some bashing but since I kinda liked Lance when he wasn't stupid, I have faith that there will be some redemption for him.

I'm only stating this once, but Kitty, Kurt and all the other X-Men belong to marvel (and therefore to Disney, God save us all). I only own the OCs created for this fic.

Kurt Wagner grinned excitedly as he teleported to his room. It was finally time!

He took one last look around at the place he had called home for the past four years. The room was cleaned, the bed made, and all traces of its last occupant having been removed and packed away. Soon the room would have a new owner, but Kurt didn't mind, it wasn't his place anymore.

Two things made him shrug off any feelings of sadness. First, after several hard, grueling years of schooling, Kurt and the rest of his classmates had graduated from Bayville High. It still made Kurt grin as he thought of graduation. Everyone had been smiling happily and there were no few tears being shed. Even the Brotherhood had been in high spirits.

Lance and the others had all managed to graduate (Scott had grumbled something about cheating, but no one paid him any mind) and were all going their separate ways. Lance was going west, Fred, south, and the others were moving out of state, but staying east coast. It seemed like X-men's rivals had grown tired of their games. Fred was actually going on a football scholarship and had received quite a bit of flak for doing such a human thing from his friends.

Meanwhile the X-Men had also been planning their own futures and preparing to split up.

Evan was going to Duke University, hoping to join the basketball team. He'd hoped to get a scholarship, but unfortunately had been unable to make the cut and so instead was going to try and make it through the normal method of showing up and praying.

Rogue was staying close by and going to a community college. She'd confessed to her half-brother that she wasn't quite ready to leave the institute. Her powers were still too out of control for her to be comfortable on her own, but due to a recent breakthrough during her sessions with Professor Xavier, she hoped to leave the nest in a few years.

Kurt was actually shocked to be moving on as well. Never in a million years had he expected to be comfortable with the idea of leaving the mansion, the only place he'd thought he could ever fully be himself. But things had changed and his horizons had been expanded. Now he hoped to become part of the surrounding world rather than just be an observer. With the Professor's help, he had been admitted into the University of Northridge. It was a small school built into the edge of a large forest in the Washington mountains. The campus was breathtaking and Kurt had been ecstatic since he received his acceptance letter.

He had thought a long time over what he had wanted to major in once he had gotten his letter. At first he hadn't been able to choose any one particular thing, and had been considering going in undeclared, but at the last second, he'd been able to make a decision thanks to a gift he had received the previous year from Mr. McCoy.

Beast, as he was otherwise known, had observed several times that Kurt had difficulty using the computers of the institute since his fingers were too thick to properly press the keys. Therefore as another fellow "blue fuzzy dude" as Kurt sometimes fondly referred to the older mutant, he had set out to fix the problem. Last Christmas, he had gifted Kurt with a special pair of gloves that ended in narrow tips which allowed the teen to use the computers easily. Within a few weeks he had grown into a total computer junkie as the gloves opened doors to places he hadn't known existed. It had taken quite a bit of work from the rest of the X-Men to pry him away from his new toys when they realized how far he gone he was, but thanks to their efforts, Kurt was no longer obsessed with checking his facebook and twitter every few minutes.

Due to the gloves though, Kurt had decided to major in computer science, a field he thought would give him a wide range of options after he graduated.

"Hey, Kurt? You ready yet? It's time to go."

Kurt turned around at the voice and beheld the other critical reason why he was unafraid of his new future.

Katherine "Kitty" Pryde stood in his doorway, her head cocked to the side and her arms folded. She was smiling at him with that grin that she always seemed to save just for him, one full of amusement, acceptance, friendship, and love.

The last bit was still a shock to him when he thought about it. How anyone could be attracted to him, let alone a beautiful girl like Kitty was a mystery to Kurt. They had always been best friends and Kurt had always had a crush on her but in the beginning of senior year, things had begun to change. They had grown closer after they had been exposed as mutants to the town and Kitty had realized that Kurt was very important to her. Despite this, they would have continued dancing around each other if it hadn't been for Rogue's intervention.

(Flash Back)

"Hey Kitty, ya ask anyone to Saddies yet?" asked Rogue one morning as the two girls were getting dressed. Rogue was already mentally preparing herself for the worse, only to have her jaw drop in shock at her roommate's response.

"Not yet, I just can't think of anyone who I want to go with."

Rogue glance at the former valley girl in surprise. "Ya mean ya haven't asked Lance yet? Ah thought ya were totally in ta him."

Kitty made a disgusted face. "Like eww, no way! Ever since he was exposed as a mutant, he has been acting all superior. Do you know he was harassing freshmen with his powers the other day, for their lunch money no less?"

Rogue rolled her eyes. That was low even for Lance, but she wasn't too surprised. "Ah, never did understand what ya saw in that guy."

Kitty chuckled humorlessly, "I've been asking myself the same thing lately."

Silence permeated the room as both girls wrapped up their morning preparations. Rogue was struggling to keep her emotions under control. What she was about to do would require just the right amount of tact and she was well aware that she was not the most tactful person in the mansion.

"Well, what about mah brothah?

"I don't know, Rogue. You know we're just friends," replied Kitty absently.

Rogue resisted the urge to groan at that over used phrase. The two "friends," as Kitty called them, were practically joined at the hip and did everything together, not to mention that her poor brother was head-over-heels in love with the oblivious girl.

"Well, why don't ya invite him then, ya'll have fun that way. And it's the only chance Kurt will get to go, since he wouldn't go with anyone other than another girl from tha institute," she added trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

Kitty paused what she was doing and thought about it for a second. What Rogue said made sense. Kurt would make sure she enjoyed the night and he was always the perfect gentleman. _And you wouldn't mind going on a date with him,_ stated a small voice inside her that she tried her best to ignore.

"But what if he doesn't want to?" she asked Rogue hesitantly.

Rogue snorted loudly, "Sugar, there is no way mah brothah will turn ya down. Ah guarantee it. Now let's go, or we will be late for class."

Kitty nodded and the two girls hurried downstairs and jumped in Scott's waiting car.

All day Kitty though about Rogue's advice and by the end of school, had resolved to ask Kurt out. She just needed to find the right time to do so. Once they had all gotten home, she went up to her room to grab her homework before making her way to Kurt's room. It had become a habit for the two of them to do their homework together and talk about their respective days.

"Kurt?" Kitty called, knocking on the door and hearing the expected welcome, phased through the door.

"Vow Keety, you're here early," said Kurt with a chuckle as he hung from the light fixture on the ceiling.

"I just wanted to get my homework done early, Blue," she replied with a smile. "There is something I have to get done tonight."

"Vhat is eet? Do you need mein help?" he asked curiously.

"Uh, I'll get back to you on that one," said Kitty, her cheeks reddening a bit.

Kurt watched her a bit longer before shrugging and bamfing to the ground. "Vell let us begin zen," he said as he led Kitty over to the bed. The two teens lay on their stomachs next to each other and began to go over their homework.

For the next two hours they both struggled with such trying concepts as Calculus and Physics. Though out this period, Kitty kept sneaking glances at her best friend. Now that she thought about it, Kurt was actually pretty cute. He was pretty fit and his fur was just so soft! She actually already adored his tail since it made him easy to read and whenever they sat together, it would always curl around her comfortingly. It already had, she realized as she felt it wrapped around her hip. By the time they finished their work, the last of her fears had fallen away and as they began to pack up, Kitty decided to spring the question.

"Hey Kurt?" she began hesitantly with her back to him.

"Ja?" he replied absently, continuing to clean up his work

"Would you like to go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with me?" Kitty asked.

All movement behind her ceased and silence filled the room. Kitty bit her lip nervously, afraid to turn around.

"Are you serious Katzchen?" Kurt asked quietly, his voice fearful and yet hopeful. "You vould actually like to spend such a special time vith a freak like me?

Kitty whirled around so fast that Kurt fell off the bed in shock. He stared up at his friend, surprised at the anger in her face. "Kurt Vagner, don't you ever, ever call yourself a freak in my presence again. You are a kind, wonderfully loving person who cares more about others than you do yourself. So you look a little different. Who cares? Certainly no one important. Everyone here likes you and I won't stand for you or anyone else calling my best friend a freak. Are we clear?"

"Creestal," replied Kurt from the floor, stunned at the outburst.

"Now are you going with me to the dance or not?" she asked, her temper cooling slightly.

Kurt sat up from the floor and with a deep breath and a smile, gave his response.

"Katzchen eet vould be both an honour and a joy to go vith you to ze dance."

Kitty smiled happily, he'd said yes! "In that case fuzzy, you will need to get some formal wear for the evening and you'd better hurry, I hear that the tux shops around here are already running out."

Needless to say, the two of them had an absolute blast. They danced nearly nonstop as soon as the dance floor opened up till it closed. As they were getting ready to leave, one of their few human friends called them.

"You guys are going to the after party right? He asked.

"What after party?" replied Kitty blankly.

Their classmate stopped and stared at the couple. "You mean you didn't hear? Some rich kid is throwing a huge party at his house. No parents, no rules, and anybody with any form of social life is gonna be there. You should go" he added before disappearing into the crowd

Kurt glanced at Kitty. He knew his date was a social butterfly and this was the first real invitation that either one of them had received since being exposed as mutants. "You vant to check eet out, mein Katzchen?"

The girl thought about it for a moment. "I'd like to, but let's get Rogue and Evan first."

Rogue had wanted to go with Remy to Sadies, but the school had some stupid rule that only students of the school could attend its dances so she instead invited Evan whose popularity had dropped like the rest of theirs after being exposed. He'd agreed, but Kurt had caught a brief glimpse of Remy telling Evan just what he could and couldn't do at the dance.

They quickly found their friends in the exiting mass and explained the invitation. Both of the other teenagers agreed, glad that their term as "outcasts" was finally over. Once they had made it through the door, they all piled into the car that Professor Xavier had lent them for the evening. As Kurt drove (he had volunteered after experiencing Evan's driving), everyone talked about how great the dance had been and how they would have to do it again.

They arrived at the location of the party, a large two story house, and Kurt began to feel a bit nervous. It was clear that the party was a high school event and he was kind of shocked at how blatant the hosts were. Students were carousing outside the building, drinks in hand and it was clear that those drinks weren't soda. He shoved down his misgivings as he left the car. No one else seemed to be troubled by the setting and he didn't want to ruin it for his friends.

The four of them made their way into the house and quickly found seats in one of the large rooms. Evan and the girls grabbed beers while Kurt went without. He'd had a bad experience with alcohol a few months back when one of the younger mutants had spiked his drink in an attempt to get him back for a prank. He'd woken up the next morning half clothed, in one of the trees out back. He still had his pants on, but had mysteriously lost his underwear along the way.

The young mutants watched as several other teens began setting up a table for beer pong. A few of the guys already seemed a bit drunk and so the simple manoeuvre took a bit longer than expected. After everything was ready, one of the more sober and attractive members turned to the watching room.

"Anyone like to join us? We need another player," he asked loudly.

No one volunteered.

"Come on, anybody will do," he pled. "What about you, beautiful?"

Kurt ground his teeth as the guy tried to entice Kitty into joining, surely she wouldn't be foolish enough to accept the offer. She glanced around her, self-consciously blushing, and he stifled a groan.

"Like sure, I'll play a game."

Kurt and Evan watched uncomfortably as Kitty, with occasional help from Rogue, lost a game of beer pong. As the game went on, Kitty grew more and more bubbly. Finally the game ended and Kurt was able to drag Kitty away from the table.

"But Kurt, I wanted to play again!"

"Believe me Katzchen, you've played plenty," he said absently looking around. He had lost the other two since he had been unwilling to take his eyes off Kitty. Finally he located his friends and pulling a slightly protesting Kitty behind him, joined them.

"You both ready to go? Keety is drunk and I zink eet vould be best to leave," he asked.

"I'm not drunk," denied Kitty. The other two mutants looked at each other and set down their drinks

As they made their way out of the house, Kurt gently leading his date with an arm on her shoulder, Kitty continued to talk. "Ugh, this beer tastes awful," she said as she continued to drink her bottle.

"Ah think ya had enough there Kitty," said Rogue as she attempted to get the drink away from her friend.

"I'm fine, leave my drink alone," she responded putting her beer out of Rogues reach.

"Kitty, if it tastes bad, why are you still drinking," Evan asked as she took another swallow.

"C'mon guys, I don't want to embarrass myself in front of everyone here," she said.

Kurt rolled his eyes and gently pried her hand from the bottle. "Keety, zat's enough, you are drunk."

"No I'm not," she pouted.

They continued on in a similar manner until they reached the car. "Do you guys want to go somewhere else before heading back?" asked Evan

"Vhat vere you zinking? Nothing is open at zis hour," Kurt replied hopefully. He was a bit worried about taking Kitty back to the mansion with alcohol on her breath. Logan would want an explanation for why.

"Um… we could go to Denny's," answered the boy hesitantly.

Kurt glanced at Rogue. She nodded. "Denny's eet is zen," he stated.

They arrived at Denny's at around 2:00 a.m. The car ride had been subdued and Kurt kept shooting glances at Kitty, his brow wrinkling in worry. The girl had calmed down once they got in the car but now she wasn't looking so good. They sat in one of the booths to the back and prepared to order.

"Ya want anythin Kitty?" asked Rogue as she looked over the menu.

"I'm fine," Kitty replied quietly.

"What about ya, Kurt?" the goth asked.

"Vell, I zink I vill get ze bacon and vaffles," he said, licking his lips slightly.

"Oh shit."

Kitty suddenly leap from the table and phased through the wall. The other three cringed as the muffled sounds of retching were heard through the walls.

Kurt glanced around to make sure no one was watching before teleporting with a "bamf" to Kitty's side. "You okay, Keety?"

Kitty looked at him annoyed and miserable. "Of course not!"

Kurt placed one three-fingered hand gently on her back and rubbed as she emptied out the rest of her stomach. After several minutes of dry heaves, she finally straightened up. He bamfed back into the restaurant, grabbing a glass of water, and then bamfed back.

"Thanks Fuzzy," she said shyly as she accepted the drink and used it to clean out her mouth.

"Your velcome, mein Engel," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. "You vant to go back inside or stay out here for a leetle longer?"

"Let's stay here a bit longer, the fresh air is doing wonders for my stomach," she said.

Almost half an hour passed as they stood there silently, just enjoying each other's presence. Kurt was offering up a quiet prayer to God that something would come from this night. He had loved the girl in his arms almost from the first moment they had met. When she had accepted him despite his appearance he'd liked her, but once she smiled at him without an ounce of fear, Kitty Pryde had captured his heart completely. Whatever happened, he swore he'd always be there for his angel.

Kitty was having slightly different thoughts. While Kurt had long ago made up his mind, Kitty was just now realizing the attraction. She felt great in his arms. She was safe and as long as her elf staid with her, she felt she could weather anything the world threw at her.

He was something special to her, she realized, something important. But how important? That's what she needed to figure out. Did she like Kurt? Of course. Was she attracted to him? She briefly pictured him in her mind first with his holo-watch and then without. She didn't particularly like his holo form, preferring the real image to the fake one which she thought looked kind of sloppy. Now, how much did she like his real form? She was already hugging him but that was a regular thing for them. Could she go as far as to kiss him? Did she want to?

"Kurt?" she said shyly turning her head to look at him

"Ja?" he murmured back

"I want to try something, but I don't want you to jump to any conclusions, can you do that?" she asked.

He blinked at her owlishly before giving a hesitant nod.

Kitty leaned forward slightly and gently pressed her lips to his. She felt him go rigid with shock. She continued to kiss him for a second before pulling back.

"Kurt, I can't figure anything out if you just sit there," she said a bit crossly. Kissing a rock wouldn't accomplish anything

"Vhat…," he licked his lips "Vhat to you vant me to do?" he asked fearfully and a little stunned. That was his first kiss and it had come out of nowhere.

"Kiss me back," she said simply.

He looked at her in surprise before grinning devilishly. This time he was the one to start things, leaning close, he tried to convey what he had been feeling for years.

Kitty moaned softly at the amazing feelings that were building up in her body. She could feel his fangs as they kissed and rather than disgust her, she realized they excited her. She shivered slightly in pleasure as she felt his tail wrap around her waist and pull her closer, deepening the kiss. Yes, she could definitely say now that she was attracted to Kurt Wagner.

Their kiss broke and they stood there silently staring at each other.

"Wow."

_We need to do that again,_ they both thought.

Kurt had a silly grin on his face and Kitty imagined her face held a similar expression.

"Yo Kurt?" a voice called out loudly causing them both to jump and blush furiously.

Evan was peeking around the building walls looking for them. He spotted them rather quickly. "Dude, your waffles are getting cold."

"We're coming Evan. Kurt was just letting me get some air," Kitty said quickly. She tugged Kurt with her and having no choice, the furry teen followed her back into the restaurant. They quickly made their way back to their seats and sat down.

Once they had been seated, Kurt squirmed uncomfortably. He was sitting next to a girl he had just been kissing but the girl in question was acting like nothing was happening, chatting along with her friends. He ate mechanically, his thoughts, a huge mess. Did she like him? Did someone actually find him attractive? Or was that just a thank you? Were they a couple now? Or was she just experimenting? His angel had asked him not to jump to conclusions, but this was driving him crazy!

He turned his head to ask Kitty to explain things and had to fight the urge to pound his head against the table. Kitty had fallen completely asleep, her face a picture of innocence, her head resting on his shoulder._ She did not just leave me hanging like that_, he thought annoyed. He sighed, and decided to just let her be. He could wait till tomorrow for an answer, right?

Kitty awoke the next morning with only a slight head ache. She yawned widely and stretched he arms into the air as she sat up. _Last night was great_, she thought. The dancing had been amazing and couldn't remember the last time she'd had a partner who could keep up with her. Then there had been that absolutely horrid excuse for a party. She had embarrassed herself in front of all her friends she knew and then they had gone to Denny's and she had kissed-.

_Oh my god! I kissed Kurt_! She realized with surprise, but right before she began to freak out, she paused.

_I kissed Kurt,_ she thought more calmly. _I kissed him and…and I liked it?_ She thought about the kiss and how it felt, blushing brightly. _Yep, definitely liked it._ She concluded with a dreamy smile on her face.

_I should probably go find him,_ she realized. She got up from her bed slipped into something comfortable. Since it was Saturday, she figured she could just have a lazy day and hang out around the house. She phased through her door, careful not to wake Rogue, who was still out like a light. She quickly made her way to Kurt's room and knocked on the door. It opened and a very tired blue elf stood in the doorway, huge circles under his eyes.

"Wow Kurt, did you get, like, any sleep at all?" Kitty asked a little worried.

"Nein, Katzchen, I did not," Kurt sighed, exhausted. He hadn't slept a wink; he'd been too worried about that kiss. "Vould you like to come in?" he asked. She nodded and the two of them made their way to his bed.

They stared at each other silently for a few moments neither willing to break the silence._ Well, if I never ask, I'll never know,_ he thought.

"Keety, I've been trying to avoid conclusions, but I need to know vhat zat vas last night," he finally said.

Kitty blushed, "Um…a kiss?" she said hesitantly.

Kurt growled, "I know that, but vhat did it mean?"

Kitty groped around for an explanation. "Well… I was trying to figure out if I was attracted to you romantically," she said without meeting his eye.

"Are -" he began but then he shook his head bitterly. "Never mind, zere is no vay zat you vould be."

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked confused.

"Look at me Keety," He said, standing up and spreading his arms. "I'm don't look human and I never vill. I have three pronged hands and feet, a spaded tail, fangs, and am covered in blue fur. No one could be attracted to me. Vhy I ever deluded myse-."

"I am."

Kurt paused mid word. "You're vhat?" he asked uncomprehendingly

Kitty looked up am made eye contact with him. "I am attracted to you Kurt. I think you're cute, witty, and kind. Your appearance does not disgust me. In fact I think you look more attractive in this form than with your holo-watch. I have always been a fan of the tail and I love to stroke your fur. I actually liked kissing you and feeling your fangs and having your arms wrapped around me feels so comforting.

Kurt's jaw felt dislocated. There was no way anyone, let alone his Katzchen was saying these words, it was just too good to be true. He swallowed. "Keety, are you positive about zis?"

Kitty closed her eyes and thought about his question for a long moment. When she opened her eyes, Kurt could see no doubt in them. "Yes, I am sure. I would like to have a relationship with you Kurt."

Kurt's face broke into the largest grin she had ever seen. He sat back down and pulled Kitty into his arms. He held her tightly, not believing that his angel returned his feelings.

"Thank you."

"You welcome, Fuzzy," she said softly.

Slowly they leaned together until their lips met. This time was just as amazing as the first. If she had known that kissing Kurt would feel this amazing, Kitty would have hooked up with him a long time ago. The kiss began to slowly grow more passionate and things began to get a bit more heated, approaching a point that neither of them would have been ready to cross had either been thinking clearly. Thankfully Kurt's stomach saved the day as it let its emptiness be known.

They pulled apart, breathing hard as Kurt blushed a darker shade of blue.

"You need some food," Kitty said as she glanced down at his still rumbling belly.

"Ja," he agreed, still embarrassed.

Kitty politely turned her back to him as he began to pull on some clean clothes for the day. "I'm glad everything clear now, but I can't understand why you were surprised that I was attracted to you. Surely your last girlfriend told you that she thought you were handsome."

"Vhat girlfriend?" he asked puzzlement in his voice as he pulled his new shirt over his head.

"The one that taught you how to kiss, I have to say I was pretty impressed. You were far better than Lance," she said with a giggle remembering her old boyfriend's clumsy kisses.

"Liebchen, you vere mein first kiss," I don't know vhat you're talking about," Kurt replied.

Kitty glanced at him in surprise. _Wow, if he can kiss like that with no practice…_ she left the thought hanging with a shiver of anticipation.

"C'mon Fuzzy. Let's get some food," she said, turning around.

He smiled and grabbed her hand and with a bamf, teleported them both away.

Author's Note

And so that my friends is the first chapter of my first fic. Altogether I thought it was a good first attempt. Expect the next chapter within two weeks. I know I said I'd be doing it weekly and I still hope to, but since I'm going to be basing this off my college experience, I have at least wait until I move in which is this coming Saturday. Then I will have a week of orientation and then the following week I will post Kurt and Kitty's orientation week, though if I get impatient or a lot of reviews *shameless hint*, I may be motivated to write more.

I'd like to say a special thanks to Nightcrawler's Shadow for betaing my first chapter and giving lots of helpful advice, especially on the accents. Check her works out, they are pretty sweet.


	2. Chapter 2: Move in Day

Author's Note (long but important)

Hey guys, here is the next chapter. I must say, college is SICK!!! I'm having a blast and both my roommates are awesome. One of them is studying to be a game designer like me and the other is going into bioengineering. Most of my other dorm mates are also very friendly and our whole floor hangs out. It seems we are a bit odd in that sense because others from different dorms hang out with us cause we are the most social.

Just so everyone understands why, Kurt will be staying in a single room since it would be hard to avoid touching someone and having them feel fur (he is still using the image inducer) if he was rooming with them. Kitty will have a roommate and will be next door to Kurt on a co-ed floor.

In addition, the glove addition is completely made up and I have no idea how to do what I'm saying below. I did it since you have to shake hands all the time in college and I didn't think Kurt would have been able to get out of it.

Also, I will be posting chapters as long chapters once a week (aiming for Fridays). They will cover several days' worth of time and I will be posting the day that is being described when a new section starts, but I've come to realize that each day will take a significant amount of time to write about. So it won't be every day like I originally planned but significant or interesting ones. Expect the first week or two day by day, but after that, it will start skipping bits.

Finally, someone pointed out that Kitty is too smart to be struggling with Calculus and Physics. Yes that is true, but I ask your forgiveness now and in the future as I do things like that. I'm thinking a more average Kitty, still smart, but not enough that she would be receive special attention in college for brilliance.

p.s. all OC's are mine, especially Shaitan and Terra since they are crossing over from my Web Comic. For images of them see the link on my profile expect different personalities.

p.p.s. there will be language, deal with it.

Now, on to the story.

-----------------

(Friday)

Kurt looked out the window as he and Kitty rode the car that one of the Professor's contacts had loaned them for move-in day and examined their new home. They had just passed the front gate where many large signs were directing new students to their destinations. The two young mutants were supposed to park in one of the lower lots and get parking passes before proceeding to their dorm parking lots where they would have twenty minutes to unload before they would have to move to allow another student to unload. Both were totally excited.

"I still can't believe we're going to college!" said Kitty for the sixth time in ten minutes. "This is, like, so cool!"

Kurt grinned indulgently as he listened to Kitty try and contain herself. The two had grown closer after Saddies, going to movies, other dances, and generally just being inseparable. Everyone at the mansion had given their support to the lovers, glad that they no longer had to watch the awkward dancing around each other. Some of the Brotherhood had wished them happy as well. Toad especially had been vocal about wanting them to be together. He still was trying to woo Wanda and while having made only a little progress due to his sudden discovery of soap, he said he gained some hope from seeing another "Beauty and the Beast" couple.

Kurt brought he mind back to the present as they turned into a large parking lot filled with prospective students and people directing them. They parked the car in the shade and climbed out. Kitty was wearing some of her nicer clothes while Kurt's image inducer was giving him a nice new t-shirt and shorts. They joined hands and made their way to one of the tents giving out parking passes. There were ten dorms at the University of Northridge and both Kitty and Kurt had been placed in the Kings dorm at the top of the hill.

They joined a small line by a sign that said "Kings," and were soon greeted by the welcome crew.

"Are you both King students?" asked a blond sitting behind a desk.

"Ja," replied Kurt with a smile.

The blond looked startled for a moment at the German accent, but quickly recovered. "That's great! Your names?"

"Kurt Vagner with a "W" and Kitty Pryde," Kitty replied. As the crew member looked at the list, Kitty saw her boyfriend give her an appreciative smile.

"Okay, please sign here and I'll get your programs and room keys. Make sure you don't lose your programs since they will contain all the events of our welcome week," the blonde replied after shifting through some papers.

They signed their names and took their things before returning to their car. They drove out of the lot and through the forest. On their right they passed the gym and a few other dorms. Soon the road dead ended and the signs told them to make several turns after which the two teenagers could see their dorm out of their windows. They pulled into a spot by one of the buildings and began to unload. Most was Kitty's clothes, but a lot of it was Kurt's video games, books, and computer. He had brought a laptop from the Institute and it was his baby.

Once the car was unloaded, Kurt drove it back and left it in the lot before taking the campus bus back up to the dorm. He arrived to find his girlfriend reclining on one of the boxes waiting for him.

"Wow Fuzzy, that took forever!" She said with a groan

"Sorry Liebchen, I can't port like I normally do," he replied, chuckling.

Kitty pondered that. "Yeah, that's gonna take some getting used to," she said.

"You're telling me," Kurt said as he picked up one of the heavier boxes. Together, the two of them began to transport their things into the building. Unfortunately, their floor was at the top of the three level dorm and their rooms were all the way down the hall from the stairs. So with much lifting and lugging, the couple transported everything to the top floor.

They filled Kurt's room first since he hadn't brought much more them his entertainment, his necessities, and his backpack. Then while Kurt was making his bed, Kitty began to unpack her room. It was a small room with a pair of dressers, desks, and a bunk bed. She decided to take the bottom bunk. It would mean less of a drop if she accidently used her powers. It didn't happen often, but when she had nightmares, she sometimes fell through her bed. She was putting her clothes away when there was a knock on the door frame.

"Come on in Kurt, I'm just filling my dresser," she said without turning around.

"Um… who's Kurt? Are you Katherine Pryde?" said a voice.

Kitty turned around and beheld a Caucasian girl about average height with brown hair that was long in the front and short in the back. She had green eyes and was very pretty. "Yes, I'm her, can I help you?" she asked curiously.

"Hi, I'm Terra Bishop, your roommate." She said with a smile and offered a hand. "I'm majoring in Bioengineering."

Kitty grabbed the offered hand and gave it a firm shake. "Katherine Pryde, but everyone just calls me Kitty. I'm going to be a theatre major."

"Cool! Okay then Kitty, I'll be right back, I've got a few more things to bring up here," Terra replied.

"Do you want some help?" she asked.

"Nope, I'll manage it," she said as she set down a box Kitty hadn't noticed and vanished around the doorway. A few trips and some unpacking later, the two girls sat on their beds chatting.

"So you went to high school on the east coast? This must be a huge change for you," said Terra as the two exchanged back grounds.

"Not really," said Kitty with a laugh. "I actually spent high school in a boarding house away from home."

"Hey Keety? Have you seen mein hair brush," said Kurt as he came around the corner of the doorframe. He froze as he saw Terra sitting on the bed.

"Hey Kurt," Kitty said with a dry smile, "this is my roommate, Terra."

"Hi," said Terra cheerfully, extending a hand.

Kurt licked his lips nervously, hopefully Forge's graduation gift work. He extended his hand as well and shook the girl's hand. No reaction. It was a success!

Forge had made a small modification to his gloves that made those he touched feel a five fingered hand rather than his three pronged one. The young technomancer had said that the gloves gave off a special pulse that affected the nerves it came in contact, creating phantom feelings. To Kurt, it sounded like a bunch of random scientific words, but Kitty had said she had understood it.

Kitty gave him a warm smile from behind Terra's back, understanding and sharing his joy at being able to make such a simple contact. She had been the one to send Forge the idea since she had noticed how awkward it was for him to meet new people but be unable to shake their hands without fear of being found.

"Terra, this is Kurt, my boyfriend and best friend in the whole wide world," said Kitty as the two finished shaking.

"Eet is nice to meet you. I hope you can keep mein girlfriend out of trouble. If not, I'm right next door," Kurt said with a playful smirk.

"Oh do be quiet," said Kitty laughing as she threw her pillow at him. He caught it easily and tossed it back to her. Terra watched them both with a smile. They were a cute couple.

"Anyway Kurt, I think you put your hair brush in your small back pack pocket," said Kitty, getting back to his original point.

"Zank you, Katzchen," he said thankfully and with a small kiss on her cheek, was out the door and into the hall.

The two girls looked at each other and chuckled. "So that's Kurt? I like him," said Terra.

"He's mine!" said Kitty sharply without thinking.

Terra smirked. "I know that, you silly girl. I think you two look great together."

Kitty frowned slightly at being called a silly girl but let it go. The two of them went back to setting up their room and chatting. Kurt joined them after finishing his own room and helped them rearrange the furniture to their liking.

Finally everything was done and Kurt flopped down on Kitty's bed. His girlfriend began to gently caress his head and he had to fight the urge to purr.

"So, what do we want to do now?" asked Terra.

"Um, our program said we have a dorm meeting in about fifteen minutes," Kitty replied after thinking for a moment.

"We should probably head down there then."

The three got up and left the room, making sure that the door latched. They had heard plenty of stories of items being stolen when a door was left open. They quickly descended the stairs and joined the growing crowd of freshmen in the quad. The couple stood on the outskirts of the crowd where Terra left them, saying something about seeing an old friend.

"Your roommate seems nice, Keety." Kurt said as he held his girlfriend.

"Yes she does," agreed Kitty as she leaned back in his arms. "Hush now Fuzzy, it seems like they're starting."

The two of them watched as an older women stood up and began to talk. She welcomed them and talked about how they had all made a wonderful choice to choose Kings as their dorm. She then went on to introduce each of her thirty plus assistants which made many of the assembled students groan. After everyone had endured the monotonous task, she directed them to the building behind her which, she told them, was the Kings dining hall and that after the meal, they would be showing a movie for all that were interested.

Kitty and Kurt had initially been planning to hit the dining hall right away, but immediately after the women stopped talking, a huge line grew, so they decided to head back to their rooms for an hour or so to let it die down. They climbed the steps and went to Kurt's room locking the door behind them. Kurt went to shut the curtains as Kitty plopped down on the bed. Once the room was completely hidden from the outside eye Kurt joined her, deactivating his holo watch.

"So vhat do you zink my Katzchen?" Kurt said as he snuggled up to her, wrapping his arms and tail around her.

"About what?" she replied, leaning back into his embrace.

"About college, your roommate, zis whole thing," Kurt elaborated.

"It's great! I keep thinking this is like a summer camp or something and I'll have to go back to my normal life in a week or something," she answered.

Kurt grinned because he knew exactly what she meant. It didn't feel real! He leaned down and kissed the side of her face, silently requesting that she turn and kiss him back. Thankfully his girlfriend did not fail his expectations.

Kitty practically jumped on him in her haste to return his kisses. It always startled him how passionate his girlfriend was. Usually he was the one to start things, but she was the one who pushed the limit. They fell back with Kitty on top and Kurt chuckled in amusement at the predatory look on his angel's face. It had been almost a week since the last time they had been alone like this.

"Your mine Kurt Vagner," she growled huskily licking her lips.

"Of course, Liebchen, I vouldn't have eet any other vay."

-----------------

"That's an impressive hickey you've got there," observed Terra as the two of them got ready for bed.

Kitty blushed and her hand flew involuntarily to her neck. Kurt was usually very gentle with her, but every so often she goaded him on. Hey, she wasn't glass, she wouldn't brake. She actually enjoyed it.

"Well…Kurt's a very good boyfriend," she said with a small smile of pleasure.

"I can see that, but I'm glad he has his own room, I'd be afraid of walking in on you guys otherwise. I just met you both and I'm not ready to see either of you in the buff." Terra replied, her voice carrying a warning.

"Oh don't worry about that," said Kitty, dismissing her roommate's concern with a wave of her hand. "Kurt, like, has some hard core Catholic beliefs and no matter what I start or try, he refuses to go all the way."

"Really?" asked the other brunette unbelievingly.

"Really."

-----------------

Kurt lay on his bed, thinking about the last few hours.

It had been hard to tell Kitty no again, but he was getting better at resisting and thankfully, she understood. Kurt loved her with everything in him and hoped to one day be able to go that far, but right now he didn't want to compromise his beliefs.

He flushed briefly as he thought about his Katzchen and what she liked to do to him. She had provoked him into biting her and when he'd realized that he'd left a bruise, he had been prepared to apologize, but had been halted when Kitty assaulted his mouth with her own.

Kurt shook his head, trying to change his train of thoughts. He had already taken a cold shower that day, he didn't need another one.

They had gone to dinner at one of the schools restaurants about an hour after the welcome speech had been given. Kurt had gotten pizza and Kitty, a salad and some pasta. Kurt had been pleasantly surprised that pizza was both cheap and relatively good.

After the meal, the two of them had gone back to Kurt's room just in time to catch a visit from their residential advisor (RA for short, older student who helps those living in the dorms). He asked both of them how they were doing and stuff about their majors. He also went on to tell them about several of the fun things that the Kings dorms would be doing in the next few days. One of the things that had caught Kurt's attention was the planned night hike for the next night. Another was something that he had never heard of but sounded a lot of fun. One of the events that Kings was known for was its zombie game where one team plays as humans using nerf guns while other players play as zombies trying to kill the humans. Needless to say, the game sounded like something Kurt would have a blast at. Even Kitty had been interested in the idea and the two of them chatted about the ways to do such a game for an hour or so before she had gone back to her room, pleading jet lag.

Kurt yawned. It had been a great first day, and he hoped tomorrow would be as well.

-----------------

(Saturday)

The next morning Kurt, Kitty, and Terra all went down to the dining hall for breakfast. It was their first time in the dining hall since they had eaten at the restaurant. Kurt tried to get waffles but the waffle machine wasn't cooperating with him at all and when he tried to pry his waffle off the iron, it fell apart. He pointed the issue out to one of the staff and they said they'd take care of it. Feeling disappointed, he settled for pancakes which were not nearly as good.

When he got to the table, the other two girls were already sitting and eating their food. Kitty had some frosted flakes and Terra was eating a breakfast burrito. He sat down next to Kitty who shuddered when she saw the huge amount of syrup on his pancakes

"Kurt, how can you eat that?" she asked, appalled.

"Sorry Katzchen, pancakes are too dry vithout a lot syrup. Besides, ze syrup ees very good," replied Kurt as he took a bite.

"She is right though, it does look a bit overboard," interjected Terra.

"Vhatever," said Kurt absently.

"So do either of you know what we're doing today?" asked Kitty as they ate.

"Vell, zere ees a tour about the athletics departments I vant to check out this afternoon. I figured I'd take a look at ze gymnastics club's gym," said Kurt between bites.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to take a look at the dance studio," Kitty remembered.

"And there is the night hike tonight as well," Terra reminded them.

"Yeah, I don't want to miss that," Kitty said.

"So what do we do until this afternoon?" asked Kurt.

"I think we should just hang out on our floor and meet people. I mean, this is the best time to make friends before classes start," said Terra after a moment.

The other two looked at each other and shrugged. Since they had nothing else to do, that seemed fine.

They finished up their meal and headed back. Yesterday there had been quite a bit of traffic as the new students had official move in day but now it was quiet. Kitty and Terra went to their room and grabbed their bathing items. Neither of them had showered the previous night because they had spent too long talking and both were craving a good wash. Since Kurt had taken his cold shower, he chose to remain in his room and play on his PS2 he had brought. He pulled out Soul Caliber 3 and slid it into the disk drive. He began playing and quickly lost himself in the game.

"Ooh, nice move!"

Kurt paused the game and looked up surprised. The speaker was sitting on his bed, watching the young mutant play video games. He was a bit over six feet tall with dirty blond hair and light blue eyes. He had average looks and Kurt could tell thanks to his own work outs that the intruder was quite fit.

"Sorry bout that," he said as he stood up. "I came in here planning on introducing myself as the guy across the hall, but I got caught up watching you beat the crap out of the computer." He extended his hand, "Hi, I'm Shaitan Cooper, business major."

Kurt couldn't help but smile as he was able to shake someone else's hand again. "Kurt Vagner, Computer Science."

Shaitan raised an eyebrow at the accent in his voice but when he opened his mouth, the question wasn't what Kurt expected.

"Do you mind if I play you? I've never played before, but I've always wanted to learn some fighter game.

Kurt chuckled and tossed him another controller. "Eet's still more fun to play against ozers, grab a chair."

And so Kurt began to teach Shaitan how to play. Shaitan was able to grasp the concepts quickly, but as anyone who has tried fighting games knows, knowing the button combinations is one thing; actually pulling them off is another thing entirely. He had just pulled off his first combo when the girls returned from the showers.

"Hey Kurt!" said Kitty happily as she sat on the bed and hugged her elf.

Kurt smiled and returned the embrace. He didn't need his enhanced senses to smell the strawberry scented shampoo in his lover's hair. "Hey Schatz. Have a good shower?"

"Yep!" Kitty said

"Um…"

"Oh sorry Shaitan, zis ees mein girlfriend, Keety Pryde. Keety, zis ees Shaitan. He lives across ze hall."

"It's nice to meet you Shaitan," said Kitty, extending her hand.

"Like wise," he said as he shook her hand in a firm grip.

"So what are you guys playing?" Kitty says as she glances at the screen. "Oh SC3? Sweet, I call next game!"

Kurt grimaced out of Kitty's site. He looked at Shaitan and mouthed "Sorry," before abandoning all pretences of teaching to destroy his new friend.

Shaitan groaned and passed the controller when Kurt ended up killing him without taking any damage. He turned to Shaitan as they were setting up the next game. "What the hell man, what happened to going easy? Just because your girlfriend's here you had to slaughter me?" he whispered, somewhat annoyed.

"Just watch, you'll be zankful in a second," Kurt whispered back. The couple chose their characters and the game began.

"Holy Shit!"

That was all Shaitan could say as he watched the other male get his ass handed to him. Kurt grinned humourlessly as he tried desperately to stop his girlfriend from beating him three times in a row without taking damage. Thankfully right before the end he managed to get a single kick in, saving the small amount of gamer pride he had left.

Honestly he had been shocked when Kitty had asked him to teach her how to play. She had told him she thought it would be a great thing that she could do with him and he, appreciating the gesture but expecting the interest to wane quickly, had agreed. Unfortunately for him and anyone else who considered themselves a gamer, Kitty was a natural and soon had claimed the top spot in the institute and Kurt was the only one who would play with her.

-----------------

"You guys are just too cute," said Terra when she found them a few hours later. Kurt was reclining on the bed, he head in Kitty's lap and the two of them were quietly playing games together. Shaitan had briefly ducked out a little while back saying he had to get his internet figured out for his computer. He and Kurt had agreed to trade screen names later so they could play online together.

The couple blushed but neither of them moved, they were just too comfortable. Kurt smiled at his girlfriend's roommate. "Ja, ve get zat a lot."

Terra chuckled as she leaned against the door frame. "You guys almost ready to head off? That athletics tour is about to start."

The two mutants started, having lost track of the time. They quickly shut down the PS2 and began to get ready. Kurt was pulling on his shoes when he had an idea.

"Hey you two, do you mind eef I bring someone else vith us?" he asked.

Kitty smiled, knowing exactly what he was thinking. Terra glanced at her curiously but nodded to show that she was fine with it.

Once all three of them were in the hall, Kurt locked his door and knocked on the one across from it.

Shaitan opened it after a short moment and raised an eyebrow at the small gathering of freshmen. "What do you need Kurt?" he asked.

"Ve're going to do a tour of ze athletic departments and ve vere vondering eef you vanted to join us," he said.

Shaitan thought about it. "Let me get my shoes," he said after a moment.

A few minutes later the four of them were descending the hill of their dorm on the way to the athletic facilities. A short introduction had been given to Terra and now everyone knew each other. The two girls were leading and chatting when Kurt caught a view of Shaitan's face. His eyes were hungry and they were fixated on Terra's back side.

"Damn, that girl is hot!" he muttered under his breath.

Kurt chuckled. He understood what his fellow gamer was saying, Terra was quite attractive, and if he wasn't head-over-heels in love with Kitty already, he probably would have been right there with Shaitan admiring her backside.

"Don't do anything stupid Shaitan," he said warningly.

Shaitan looked offended. "My friend, while I may be a pervert, I would never dream of doing something offensive to her. I'm actually a hardcore romantic. Guys should protect girls when they can, not threaten them."

Kurt made calming motions with his hands. "Calm down, I vas just throwing eet out zere, I don't zink your zat kind of person."

"Good," Shaitan nodded seriously. Kurt watched him for a moment and wasn't surprised when a lecherous grin returned to his face. "But then again, if she was my girlfriend and willing…"

Kurt shook his head and the two of them sped up to catch the girls who were waiting impatiently in front of the main gym.

-----------------

The tour lasted about an hour and a half and they got to see the gymnastics room, dance studio, and gym. Shaitan wanted to see the martial arts studio, but the tour didn't cover that and so parted ways afterward to go check it out. Kurt and Kitty wanted to go as well, but Kurt knew he wouldn't be able to participate in such a thing without revealing himself and Kitty didn't want to ditch her boyfriend.

They went back up to their dorm and decided it was time to start meeting people. They began to wonder the halls, introducing themselves to people on their floor. Now that it was the second day, almost everyone had their doors open and people were socializing.

There was Brian Smith, studying chemistry next to Shaitan's room and his roommate Zach Renalds, an art major. Next to them were two guys, who never came out of their room and the whole hall thought were weird.

After that there was another pair of guys named Jeff Vanderhorn and Steven Anderson who were studying electrical engineering and biology respectively. Jeff had already heard about the zombie thing and had brought his nerf guns. Apparently he liked to add modifications to the guns to make them shoot farther and harder than normal.

There were several more rooms but the three of them decided to skip them and get some dinner before the night hike started. Shaitan joined them right as they entered the dining hall. He had found the martial arts hall and talked with some of the instructors and was pretty excited to start.

After dinner, they went back to their rooms and got some heavier clothing before moving back down to the meeting spot. They got there about ten minutes early and watched as people filed in. By the time the hike was scheduled to begin, the plaza they were standing in was pretty crowded.

Kurt saw an older looking student climb on a picnic bench and open his mouth to speak. "Welcome all King students. My name is Jared Wilkes and I will be leading part of the hike tonight. Before we go though, I need you all to listen up. We need you to sign a waiver if you want to come on the hike. You will be perfectly safe, but it is dark out so the school wants to make sure that you don't sue them if you trip over a root and hurt yourself or something. Once you have signed the paper, please step over to the side here so we know that you're ready."

Kurt and Kitty exchanged glances. This was a welcome change! Unlike high school, where you were believed to require adult supervision to do anything, here it seemed like the teachers were going to act like they had a half way functioning brain. What a refreshing change!

The four of them quickly signed up and joined the first group heading out. Their group moved up one of the back roads leading away from the Kings dormitories, passing the campus fire engine and the upper classmen's apartments. Soon the paved road ended and they moved onto the forest path.

As they walked deeper and deeper into the forest, Kitty and Kurt began to gradually distancing themselves from the rest of the group until they were trailing in the back. Neither of their new friends had seen them drop back and so had no idea where they were.

Kurt gave Kitty a wide smile which was returned before grabbing her and ducking behind a tree. The two mutants listened until Kitty could no longer hear them moving in the woods. She signalled to Kurt and he deactivated his image inducer. He could still hear his dorm mates due to his enhanced senses but because Kitty could no longer hear them, it meant that they were outside of human hearing range.

"I hate that watch," Kitty said as she caressed the side of her boyfriend's newly revealed face.

"Eet ees necessary, mein Engel," Kurt said as he held her hand against his face. They stood together for a few minutes longer but had to pull apart when the students began to fade from even Kurt's exceptional hearing.

"Come on, Keety. Let's go," Kurt said with a grin as he turned to her and presented his back. Kitty wrapped her arms around his neck and with a bamf, they were off.

-----------------

Shaitan glanced around as he trudged through the darkness. Terra was beside him and they were in the front of the line, but somewhere along the way, had lost Kitty and Kurt. _Ah well, at least that means I have Terra all to myself, _he thought.

-----------------

The two missing teenagers sat on a branch above the group, watching them bumble through the forest and just enjoying each other's presence. Kitty was cuddled up with her elf, chuckling as they watched a few of the lead group accidently take a wrong turn and go through several bushes before they realized their error. Eventually, the students reached a large clearing where and all plopped down on the grass, to look up at the stars. Kurt caught sight of their friends seeming to have a heated discussion, but he could tell they were both enjoying themselves.

The teleporter spotted a more comfortable perch and after a few words to his companion, ported them to the new set of branches. The new position allowed them to recline together and they took full advantage of it as they looked up at the stars through the branches. Kurt's tail snaked around Kitty's waist and she sighed in contentment as he pulled her closer.

"This is great fuzzy, not many girls get to do this with their boyfriends," she said happily.

"Vell, not many girls can claim to have ze fahzzy dude as a boyfriend," he said pompously.

Kitty giggled and caught his lips as he leaned in for a kiss.

-----------------

"Hey guys," said Kitty as the two mutants caught up with their friends just as they left the forest.

"Oh Kitty, perfect timing," said Terra absently. "We need your opinion. Was the movie Twilight any good?"

Kitty blinked, twice. "Come again?"

Terra growled. "You know, Twilight? This guy here thinks that the movie was awful," she said, pointing at Shaitan who seemed to be enjoying himself immensely.

"Eet vasnt?" asked Kurt confused. He had read the books and while he thought they were okay and had empathized with the main male character quite a bit, had also thought the movie was trash.

"Of course not," said Terra passionately. "It was cute!"

"Um, sorry Terra, I'm gonna have to go with the boys on that one, the acting was terrible," Kitty replied wrinkling her nose at the thought.

Terra threw her hands up in the air, "Fine, obviously you guys can't appreciate a good movie!" The other three just laughed as they walked back into the dorm's quad. Shaitan and Terra immediately headed back to their rooms, but Kitty and Kurt made a beeline for the food that was laid out for the hikers return. Kurt soon had a few Oreos in one hand and a drink in the other. Kitty just contented herself with a drink. They had just finished when Kurt had a clever little idea. Whispering in his girlfriend's ear, he explained his idea.

At first she looked apprehensive, but eventually agreed. The two of them casually strode around the table and back toward their rooms. They climbed the stairs and chuckled at the sight of their hallway. Some bored students had stacked move-in boxes into an archway in the hall with the top stone of their arch being a large vodka box.

"I vonder who brought that one," Kurt chuckled.

They hurried into Kurt's room and began pulling off their coats. Out came a litre of Coke, and several containers of cookies that they had filched from the snack table. It was time to throw a small party. Kitty went to get Terra and Kurt went to get Shaitan. Once all the friends were gathered together with drinks in hand, Kurt raised his glass.

"I vould like to propose a toast." Everyone raised their glasses. "To college!" he said simply.

"To college!"

******

Next chapter, the four friends get a taste of college dancing.


	3. Chapter 3: First Dance of College

(Author's rant)

First, I have to say I was a bit saddened guys. My first chapter got 7 reviews; my second one got 1 even though it was around 1000 more words than the previous one and my one review was from my beta ready (who is awesome). In case you guys didn't get it, writing fanfics is hard work and takes a lot of time. I was averaging 2+ hours a day (after midnight) for this fic because I was trying to update weekly with lots of content. In addition, this I'm managing my comic (see profile), my classes, and my friends. The fic is the item of least priority on the list but I still made time for it since several people sounded like I was able to make them happy and because it was good practice as a writer.

I always make a point of leaving at least a small comment on people's stories when I find one I like and I know some of you guys liked my story, since I had quite a few people add it to their alert list. Therefore, here is the deal. If you guys genuinely like what I'm writing and would like me to keep these weekly updates, I NEED reviews. If it's too much work, you will have to wait as I turn them out at a much slower pace. I will still write this, but it just won't be as fast.

(Author's note)

The town and the college are completely made up.

Update will be a bit smaller than last; there are only so many 2-3 am nights I can pull. XD

Now and in future chapters, parts of the story may focus around Shaitan and Terra as well as the main characters. This is because I want to explain the feel of some things at college but due to Kurt's body, he would be unable to convey the idea (think crowds with people pushing and shoving). This one will have a lot of Shaitan so we can get some set up for later. Don't worry Kurtty will continue to be the main characters.

Small heads up as well. If you have never been to a high school or college dance, you should know they can get pretty steamy. Freak dancing is mandatory and skimpy clothes are common (at least at college). Expect them to appear in this.

Now, on to the story.

*******

(Sunday)

Kurt smiled in the bright sunlight as he and his friends strolled down one of the main streets in the small college town of Northwood. They had wanted to explore it as soon as they could and Sunday's schedule was empty of mandatory or fun activities until dinner time so they had taken one of the campus buses that lead into town.

The Town of Northwood was pretty small and it essentially was only able to survive due to the money of the college students. This meant that there was plenty to do and plenty to spend money. Kurt and Shaitan groaned silently as the girls dragged them into yet another clothing shop.

_Oh well,_ thought Kurt, _As long as she's happy_. He chuckled as he watched Kitty bludgeon Shaitan into trying on a dress shirt and thanked God that his "unique" physique prevented him from being dragged along as well.

Leaving Shaitan to her mercy, Kurt began gravitating over to one of the walls where the store was displaying magazines. He picked up one of the gamin mags and began flipping through it. He continued browsing until Kitty came to get him and let him know it was time to go.

They exited the shops and Kitty stretched he arms high into the air. "Ah! Nothing beats shopping in a new place. This town has, like, an awesome selection!"

Kurt just chuckled at his girlfriends antics. "I'm glad you're happy, Katzchen, but I zink I am getting a bit hungry. Can ve take a small break?" he said. He could see Shaitan nodding eagerly out of the corner of his eyes as soon as he finished speaking.

"I'm okay with that. What about you Terra?" she asked.

The other girl nodded. "As long as it isn't pizza, I'm good." The guys frowned at that but they understood. To their shock, it seemed as if pizza was a staple food at the dining halls and while it hadn't happened yet, Kurt and Kitty expected to grow tired of it soon.

They walked down the street a bit longer before they came to a Dairy Queen. The four of them pilled in and gave their orders. Kurt of course got twice as much as everyone but he still managed to finish everything first.

They left the restaurant a few minutes later and began walking again. Now that they had gotten their window shopping done, the girls began to get serious. That night was the first dance which was being hosted by the neighbouring dorm Merlo and be held in a narrow walkway that was about 20 feet wide and wrapped around the building. The Merlo students called it their moat and everyone was excited for the dance. Therefore, the girls of course were in need of new clothes and the guys were along to carry them.

They entered another shop and the girls made beelines for the clothes. Kurt and Shaitan chose to sit in the chairs near the doors. They both sighed as they relaxed and listened to the girls excited chatter.

"How are you holding up?" asked Kurt with a smile.

"I'll make it…I think," Shaitan said with exaggerated emotion.

"You looking forward to tonight?" the mutant asked curiously.

"Hell yes! I love dancing. I'll be joining some of my friends at Merlo and we are all going as a group. I've only danced a few times, but I've been told I'm a good dance partner," replied Shaitan enthusiastically.

Kurt smiled. "Ja, nothing beats dancing vith a pretty girl."

Shaitan laughed. "You lucky bastard. How you landed a beautiful girl like that, I'll never know."

Once the girls finished they all walked to bus stop, Kurt and Shaitan lugging bags and following the two girls. The waited at the bus stop for about ten minutes and got back to the college about a half hour later.

By now, it was about five o'clock and everyone was getting excited. The girls ran off to plan their outfits and Kurt and Shaitan went to kill some time on the PS2. They were both planning on just wearing nice clothes that they already had and so were already ready to go. The dance started at eight so they played for about an hour before going to get some dinner.

After their meal, Shaitan said his goodbyes and promised to meet them later on the dance floor.

****Shaitan*****

"So how are you enjoying college?" asked Shaitan's friend Chris Wong as he let the King student into his room.

"It's amazing!" My floor is very friendly and the guy across from me is a gamer too. And next to him are two girls that are drop dead gorgeous. One is the guy's girlfriend, but the other…" Shaitan whistled appreciatively. "I've seen very few girls that have bodies that nice."

Chris chuckled as he got ready. He and some of his dorm mates had brought glow sticks and so he was cracking his. They could hear people getting ready outside their room and setting up the speakers, chatting excitedly. The two guys left the room and went down the hall where several people had gathered.

They had decided to wait about a half an hour after the dance started before going out so that they could enter once things got fun. Shaitan spent that time flirting with the pretty girls in the room. He didn't think he would have a chance with any of them, but he enjoyed flirting. It was like dancing, both allowed him to enjoy a female's company

Soon, the time was up though and they all headed out. Shaitan immediately began bopping his head when the music reached him. Like most dance music in the modern day and age, it was rap and while he hated that genre, referring to it as "crap rap," he enjoyed dancing to it.

They exited the building and Shaitan grinned. Quite a few people were dancing in front of the speakers and his group immediately went to join them. Once they were all out there. They started to dance waving their glow sticks around and enjoying all the cool lights. Shaitan watched them all and tried to copy their movements. While he had been told he was a good dancer, he always felt awkward in the beginning. Slowly it came back to him and soon he was moving more confidently.

He felt a tap in his shoulder and turned. One of the girls in the group was pointing to his other side and laughing. He looked and frowned. Chris and some of the other guys were freaking with each other. They were just messing around and normally he would have been laughing too, but Chris had done that at their prom as well and had chosen to freak against him. His date had thought it funny the first time but when he wouldn't leave them alone, she'd grown annoyed as well.

His attention waned as he caught sight of a Congo line winding its way through the crowd next to him. He smiled, his good mood returning, and moved to join them. Some of the chain separated to let him in and soon he was moving away from his group.

Shaitan laughed as the line moved though the crowd. The mood of the dancers was joyous as everyone celebrated their new lifestyle. Everyone was getting into it and the Congo line was growing. He couldn't see the end of it anymore as more and more people joined in.

He had gotten to the deepest area of dancers when the song ended and the line dissolved. The college student turned around, intending to move back to his friends when he realized he couldn't. The dance had grown in volume and people were pressed together. He could barely move.

Shaitan shrugged. _Oh well_, he thought with a smile. He continued dancing in place and soon lost himself to the music. He swayed with the other dancers and just enjoyed himself. He saw a group next to him begin raising someone up into the air and laughed as he helped hold the girl up and move her around.

Eventually he found himself near a small group of girls that had circled together and were dancing happily. He smiled self mockingly, as he danced near them. He wished he had the courage to go ask to join them, but that was one hurdle that he knew he wouldn't be able to jump. Instead he just watched until they moved off to the side to take a break.

Throughout the night he moved around in similar pattern, always trying to stay in the middle of the dance where it was the liveliest. He danced to _Thriller,_ _To the Window, to the Wall, _and many other popular dance songs. He enjoyed himself immensely, but there was always a little sadness in his mind. He liked dancing, yes, but he loved it when he had a partner. He wished he knew some girls he could have danced with but it was too early to have gotten to know anyone at the dorm well enough to have asked them out.

Suddenly around midnight, the music suddenly died. Shaitan looked up in surprise along with everyone else. The dance was supposed to go till 1:00; he didn't want it to stop yet. Everyone began talking and speculating what had happened. Some people began leaving, but it seemed that most of the dancers weren't ready to stop as well.

Soon someone grabbed a microphone, "Sorry everyone, the equipment got messed up. Don't worry, we'll be back up in about five minutes, don't go anywhere!"

A loud cheer went up and Shaitan added his voice to it. He was soaked in sweat from being packed in close with everyone else and from dancing for several hours but he was still enjoying himself. He took the opportunity to stretch his arms and legs and try and get some of the soreness out of his knees. His friends were nowhere to be seen and he chuckled. He had out lasted all of them and he was proud of it.

After about five minutes, the music came back on again like promised and Shaitan jumped back into the midst of it. It had only been a little while before he found a new group to dance near. There were several pretty Asian girls in the group and Shaitan watched what appeared to be the leader of the group as she totally got into the music. She was wearing just a light white tank top and had her hair in a ponytail, but she was pretty hot. She was sweaty and her dancing was very good.

The current song ended and both he and the lead girl groaned as the new one started. The song was _Get Low_ and it was a brutal song to dance with due to the stress it put on one's knees if they did in fact, try to "get low." Shaitan smiled through the pain though as he danced. It was a fun song, just a bit painful.

When it ended, the girls left the center of the dance floor and moved to the wall. Shaitan thought to join them but paused, his attention caught. What appeared to be two incredibly hot girls had just passed him. He couldn't see their faces due to the lighting but they both had dynamite bodies and if he was a male, he couldn't ignore them. Heads swivelled as they passed and he noticed several guys grin appreciatively. Slowly, he slipped through the crowd as they made their way to the edge. He was curious; did they have faces to go with their figures?

For all Shaitan and other guys talked about girls bodies, what really mattered to most of them were their faces. If these two were pretty, Shaitan would be boasting to his friends about how he had seen two drop-dead gorgeous babes. If they were not, he would move on. Either way, he wouldn't try and get too close because he knew he wasn't in the same league as these girls. Suddenly, they were joined by a guy and one of them turned around to dance with him making Shaitan's jaw plummet.

It was Kitty! She was wearing a tight top and that had a sheer v-neck and showed off the top of her chest and all of her stomach. Her pants were short shorts and were covered in beads or sequins that shook as she danced. Finally, she was wearing a tight choker around her neck that flashed in the light as she moved. The whole view was erotic as hell and he envied Kurt for finding such an amazing girlfriend.

Speaking of Kurt, Shaitan watched as Kitty moved against her boyfriend. The girl must have taken a sick delight in tormenting him because she was pulling out all the stops. Shaitan watched as she ground her hips hard back against his and tossed her head, hair swinging before dropping low and sliding up his legs. The sequins on her pants added to the view and made her seem like some form of sensuous belly dancer. Kurt meanwhile tried to match her movements and it was clear to anyone watching that he was enjoying having a beautiful girl freaking against him.

"Hot, isn't it?" said a voice beside him.

Shaitan jumped and turned to his right. There stood Terra and while she wasn't wearing quite as provocative clothing as Kitty, Shaitan still felt his face heat. She was in a very tiny black dress that showed quite a bit of her chest and her legs. Shaitan fought the urge to lose his eyes down her dress and won, but it was a desperate struggle. He now recognized her as the second girl and he couldn't believe he hadn't realized it sooner.

"Yeah, Kurt must have the self control of a monk. I know I would have lost control a long time ago," Shaitan said as he looked away.

Terra laughed. "Yeah, watching her go at him is hard." She glanced around at the surrounding dancers. "You been here the whole time?"

"Yep," he replied, "You?"

She shook her head. "We just got here actually. For some reason, Kurt and Kitty wanted to wait until it started thinning out a bit, can't imagine why."

The music changed and the two teens started dancing. Shaitan watched as Terra moved gracefully with her hands raised and her eyes closed. While Kitty was hot, Terra was beautiful. She swayed back and forth, her dress hugging her body as she moved and leaving little to the imagination. They continued for a while longer like this before a voice rang out again over the speaker.

"Thanks everyone for coming to the dance tonight! It's been a blast, but we're nearing the end. This will be the last song so let's make the best of it," the speaker said.

"Hey, do you want to dance together?"

Shaitan looked at Terra in surprise. There was no way that he had heard right. "Come again?"

"Do you want to dance together?" the girl repeated. "I'm not much of a fan of dancing at people, I'd much rather dance with them, but since my boyfriend isn't going here, I haven't been able to dance with anyone."

Shaitan's heart did a queer little jig. He was ecstatic that Terra was asking him to dance, but disappointed to learn that she had a boyfriend. Regardless, his answer was clear.

"I'd love to."

Terra smiled and turned around. Shaitan placed his hands on her hips as the music began and they started to dance. The dance was a quiet one but Shaitan enjoyed himself. He enjoyed the feeling of Terra's slighter bulk against him and fought the urge to wrap his arms around her. He knew his place in this and as long as Terra had a boyfriend, she was off limits.

The song ended and they stepped apart. Terra smiled at him and Shaitan gave her a small bow. She laughed before pulling him over to Kitty and Kurt,

The couple was leaning against the wall and Kitty was huddled in Kurt's arms. They were both smiling and Shaitan couldn't help but smile as well. They were just too cute together.

****Kurt*****

Kurt watched as Shaitan and Terra walked up. Shaitan was smiling at them and looked like he had gotten quite a work out dancing.

"Hey Shaitan, I vondered vhere you vere," he said loudly.

"Yeah, Terra found me. Been having fun there Kurt?"

Kurt blushed but the hologram hid it from view. "Very much so," he replied with a devilish smirk as he pushed off the wall and the four of them began walking back to their dorm.

As they walked, they talked about the dance and what they had thought. They all had seemed to like it though Terra kept moaning about how late they had gotten there. Truthfully, Kurt felt bad about that, but he couldn't help it. With his fur, he couldn't have gone earlier when it was packed. They reached the dorm a few minutes later and Shaitan unlocked the door and held it open as they all filed in.

They climbed the stairs and the girls went straight for the showers. They were all sweaty from the dancing and they all needed to bath but the guys understood their position. The girls would get first dibs and no one would get hurt.

Kurt and Shaitan sat in the hallway as they waited, chatting quietly.

"So, your girlfriend seems pretty extreme," began Shaitan.

Kurt blushed, "Ja, Keety likes to torment me. She really shocked me vhen she showed up to mein door een zat outfeet."

Shaitan grinned. "You know you liked it, you lucky bugger! I wish I had a girl who was that adventurous. "

"Ja, Keety is amazing," Kurt said as he leaned back against the wall. He really had been amazed that his Katzchen had been willing to go out in public like that. He'd seen so many guys watching her as she paraded through the crowd. She could have had her pick of them, but she still had chosen him. Even after all these months, he couldn't believe that she had chosen him.

He looked at Shaitan suddenly as he thought of something. "Vhat about you and Terra?" he asked curiously.

"What about us?" replied Shaitan, not understanding.

"Veren't you two dancing as vell?" Kurt asked.

"Oh that was just the last song," said Shaitan dismissively.

"And? Don't tell me you aren't attracted to her?" the mutant pressed. While he preferred Kitty, he wasn't blind. Kitty's roommate was gorgeous and turned heads just like she did.

Shaitan grimaced and Kurt knew he had him. "Ah so you are! So tell me, vhat's ze plan of attack? How are you going to make her fall for you?"

"I'm not," said the other male simply.

"Vhat?"

Shaitan turned to him, smiling bitterly. "She's got a boyfriend."

"Ah," said Kurt understanding.

"Besides, there is no way a girl like her would go for a plain looking guy like me," Shaitan continued.

Kurt frowned. "You know, not all girls base zeir choice on looks," he said quietly.

Shaitan nodded, "That's true, but that's because they base it on something else. Some times its humour or smarts, other times money or influence. Either way, I won't win."

Kurt began to protest, but Shaitan cut him off. "I'm the text book example of the nice guy but that's it, kindness can only get a guy so far." He levered himself off the ground.

"But don't worry, I'll pull through," he said with a smile just as the girls were exiting the bathroom.

"You guys are up," said Terra cheerfully her wet hair hanging down to her shoulders.

"Good, I need it," said Shaitan cheerfully as he grabbed his stuff and went for the door.

Kurt watched him go. He understood where Shaitan was coming from, but he had to disagree. There had to be some way to make the other male more confident, he'd just have to find it.

**********

Next Time: The four friends arm themselves and prepare for battle


	4. Chapter 4: Time to Suit up

Author's Note

Glad to see I got some response from my rant last chapter. College is still being a blast and I can't wait to have Kurt and Kitty experience it. Next chapter will be the last chapter of welcome week (I think. This fic keeps getting away from me.). Originally it was going to be another 3-4 chapter but I felt like it was moving too slow and so I cut some stuff to get it moving and get to the good stuff. Some extremely "revealing" things will happen to everyone two chapters from now and I can't wait to write about it.

Sorry, this took so long to get out. I blame Halloween, zombies, and midterms. Oh and some writers blocks toward the end.

Also, I think I've decided on the main event of this fic. It was originally just going to be almost a diary of my college life, but I wanted to give it more of a rising action and such and so I created one. You won't see it for quite a long time (think next year) but I wanted to tell everyone.

p.s. for all manga fans out there. Go check out the series X-men: Misfits. It's a shojo-esque take on x men and it has almost all the classic characters but with anime stereotypes and situations. Kitty is the main character (allows for cat ear reactions) and while Kurt doesn't seem to be a love interest, He did appear and it was one of the coolest looking versions I've ever seen. Other notable characters (some are only in the background) include Gambit, Beast, Storm, Cyclops, Jamie (think his code name is Multiple), Pyro, Angel, Havoc, Quicksilver, the Professor, Magneto, the Blob, Longshot, Iceman, Sabertooth, Colossus, Jean Gray (is it with a e or an a?), and Forge.

Now, on with the show!

******

(Monday)

*beepbeepbeep* *beepbeepbeep* *beepbeepbeep*

Kurt groaned and grabbed his phone to turn off his alarm. It was eight o'clock and he had gotten around six hours of sleep but he needed to get up. He and his friends had plans. As he got dressed and ready to go, he yawned. Kurt hadn't gotten to bed till a little after two last night and he was feeling it. He opened his door and nearly ran into Shaitan who was just leaving as well.

"Ah, sorry Kurt. Didn't see you there," the blond boy said, wide awake.

"Nein, I didn't see you either," he said with another yawn. "How are you avake? Ve only had six hours of sleep last night?"

Shaitan chuckled. "That's normal for me. I'm always up late."

Kurt just shook his head and tried to wake up. The two guys made their way to the bathroom to brush their teeth and take care of business before going back to the girls' room. Kurt knocked politely on their door, awaiting a response. They heard a muffled response and a few moments later, the door swung open and the room's occupants stepped out.

Kitty immediately moved to her boyfriend and gave him a good morning hug. "Morning Kurt."

Kurt kissed her forehead. "Morning Katzchen," he said. They separated a few seconds later and turned back to the others.

"You guys are just too cute," Terra said with a small smile, making the couple blush.

"Ya, I think I'm getting cavities from all the sweetness," added Shaitan with a smirk.

"Shut up!" said Kitty embarrassedly, hitting him in the shoulder.

The four of them left their building and hurried to the dining hall to eat their meal. They had about an hour to feed themselves before they were supposed to join up with their dorm mates and head out. Kurt and Shaitan were especially excited about it and the girls smiled as they talked excitedly about their plans.

*******

(Flashback)

Kurt left the bathroom after his shower feeling very refreshed. The shower had felt wonderful on his fur and he was glad it was late and no one had been in the bathrooms because he had shed quite a bit. As he came to his room, he saw that the rest of his friends were standing outside their rooms talking to Jeff Vanderhorn. Being the curious elf that he was, he had to check it out.

"It's gonna be so sick!" said Jeff excitedly.

"Vhat ees?" asked Kurt as he joined them.

"Oh Jeff was just telling us more about the zombie nerf game coming up," explained Shaitan. "He and some of our other floor mates are going to TOYS'R'US and he was wondering if the four of us wanted to join him.

"We're leaving around 9:30. We have to take a bus into town and then transfer onto another bus, but I think it will be fine since we have a free day tomorrow," added Jeff.

Kurt thought for a moment. "Vhat do you guys vant to do?" he asked.

"I'm up for it," said Shaitan with a grin.

"If you want to go, then I do too," said Kitty.

"Me too," Terra replied.

"Okay, Jeff. Ve're een," Kurt answered.

"Sweet, then I'll see you all tomorrow," Jeff happily. He stayed a little longer with them, chatting about random things, before heading back to his own room.

(End Flashback)

*********

"You guys ready to go?" said Jeff as they joined him, Steven Anderson, and Brian Smith.

"Yep, just let us get our money," responded Kurt before the four of them ran back to their rooms to get their stuff.

Once they had stuffed their wallets, the whole group headed down the hill to the nearby bus top to catch the number 20 city bus to the transfer stop. Thankfully, all the local buses were free for the students as long as they showed their School ID's.

The first bus was an easy ride and Kurt and Kitty spent most of it curled up on the bus seat together. Kitty snuggled deeper into her boyfriend's embrace, a bit annoyed that the bus ride was so short. She wanted to just drift off to sleep, but she knew she wouldn't have time.

The bus dropped them off in downtown right across the street from their transfer point and they quickly made their way across to the opposite stop. They were still waiting a good 25 minutes later.

"Hey Jeff, isn't the bus supposed to have been here by now?" asked Steven.

"I don't know what to tell you guys, the schedule here says it should have been here fifteen minutes ago," said Jeff confused as he traced the route on the side of bus stop.

"You sure we can't just walk?" the other male asked.

"Unfortunately, it's all the way across town. The bus is infinitely faster," Jeff replied.

"Well, I hope it gets here soon," Steven said and while no one vocalized it, they all agreed with him.

Kurt and Kitty sighed in annoyance. If only they were back home, Kurt could have just ported them there. Kitty was sitting on the bus stop bench and Kurt was sitting in front of her, leaning against her knees. They had started of sitting next to each other, but as time as passed, Kurt's back had begun to ache from being unsupported and so he moved to the ground to lean against his girlfriend.

Kitty smiled down at her elf's head and reached out a hand to stroke his hair. Her smile widened as she felt him lean into the caress eagerly.

Kurt was in now in heaven and he had to fight the urge to purr with all his strength as she moved her hands and began rubbing his ears. He sighed and closed his eyes in pleasure. He felt like it was the other way around and he was the "kitty" in the relationship since his girlfriend loved to pet him and get him to purr.

"Hehe, you look like you're enjoying yourself Kurt," said Shaitan as he walked over and sat next to Kitty on the bench.

Kurt opened his eyes to slits and glanced up at his friend. "Just a beet," he said with a lazy smile.

Shaitan laughed at the dreamy look on the boys face. Hopefully he would be able to find something like that soon.

"There's the bus," said Jeff a few minutes later.

"Finally," said Terra as they all stood up and lined up to get on.

The trip was again an easy one, but it did take quite a bit of time and the whole group was glad they had not tried to walk. Finally they reached their drop off and exited the bus without incident.

"Kay, now where, Jeff?" asked Kitty, looking around. She didn't see any Toys'R'Us from where they were standing.

"Um, it's just around the corner," he replied, looking at the Google Map print out he was carrying.

He led them down the street and around the corner. Before them stood a large Toys'R'Us and everyone's but Kurt's face broke out into a smile. They all remembered coming to the toy store from when they were younger and even if they no longer went their often since they had out grown it all, they were still all very fond of the store.

The seven of them walked slowly inside and down one of the center aisles, laughing and pointing as they saw old toy favourites or modern day adaptations. They all got a kick out of the Lego aisle and were amazed at how far some of the sets had come since they were kids.

"Ya, I used to be a huge Lego fan," said Shaitan with a smile as they looked at some of the Star Wars sets. "I always used the pieces to make giant robots and the like."

"Oh, I did that too," said Jeff with a chuckle.

"Hey everyone, I see ze nerf guns," said Kurt excitedly.

Everyone went over to the guns and began browsing, asking Jeff questions throughout. There were quite a few varieties. There was a small single shot pistol called the Night-finder, a six shot pistol called the Maverick, a bolt action rifle called a Long-shot, and a battery operated chain gun called the Vulcan.

Everyone was examining each gun carefully, weighing their options. Kurt was considering getting two of the mavericks and Kitty was already handling a Night-finder. Shaitan was interested in the Long-shot and Terra seemed undecided.

"So what do you suggest, Jeff?" Terra asked.

"Um, well the Mavericks are great starter guns, but they are really hard to mod. Night-finders on the other hand are very easy to mod but are limited by their single shot capabilities," he replied. "The Long-shot is about the same as a Maverick and the Vulcan is just expensive and hard to reload."

Everyone digested this and began making their selections. Terra ended up choosing a single Maverick and the others all choose their prior interests. Kurt and Shaitan also decided to grab spare ammo crates of 100 darts since they figured they would lose their ammo quickly and they saw that it was five dollars off. They all walked to the cash registers carrying their purchases.

Kurt chuckled as the cashiers faces fell at their procession. He could tell they weren't too happy to have to be ringing up a huge bunch of freshman. Kurt was first and he brought his purchases to the counter. Everything was going well until they got to his ammo crate.

"Your total comes to $49.99," the store clerk said after a moment.

Kurt frowned. "Um… I zink you are mistaken. Ze darts were displayed on sale as $20.00 not $25.00," he replied after a few mental calculations.

The clerk gave him an annoyed look before picking up the phone and calling for a price check. "Hey Darrell, can I get a price check on the Nerf ammo crate?"

Kurt waited patiently while they looked up the price. He was willing to pay the full price, but he wasn't going to unless he absolutely had to.

"Okay. Yea, I understand. Thanks." The clerk hung up the phone and turned to Kurt. "The darts went off sale yesterday; we just hadn't changed the tags."

"Oh, vell, I'm not too sure I vant to buy zem zen. Let me zink about eet," Kurt said, pretending to be agonizing over the $5.

"What's the problem here?" said a large, overweight man as he noticed the long line at the register.

The clerk began explaining the situation to what Kurt expected was the manager. Once the man knew what was going on, he decided to take over. He directed the clerk to take a different register and anyone who didn't have the extra ammo crate.

"Okay sir, since it was our mistake that the price was wrong, I'm going to give you them at the display price. Sorry about the inconvenience," he said politely as he deducted the savings.

"Zank you very much," Kurt replied as he finally finished his purchase. The manager than rang Shaitan up and the two of them joined up with the others who had finished their purchases.

"Well, that was a hassle," said Terra as they left the store and walked to the bus stop.

"Yeah, but at least we are prepared for the zombie apocalypse," replied Shaitan.

Terra just rolled her eyes. She hoped the Nerf fights would be worth this whole trip.

*******

Kurt grinned as he loaded up his new guns.

The ride back to the college had been boring. They had had to wait at both bus stops for over half an hour but they had finally made it back.

Now though, they were preparing to test all of their guns. He cocked one of his Mavericks and fired. The sticky tipped dart slapped into the wall door and stuck. He smiled as he emptied the rest of the barrel. This was going to be fun!

"Hey Kurt you almost ready?" yelled Shaitan through the door.

"Ja, I'm coming," the mutant replied, as he loaded his gun back up.

Kurt stepped into the hall and was met by a bunch of grinning, armed teenagers. "Vait," he began but it was too late. The whole group pulled their triggers and Kurt was hit on all sides.

"Vow, I'm gonna get you all for zat," he said with a wicked grin as he began chasing them all down the hall.

********

After Kurt had gotten his vengeance, they set about making up actual rules. They were joined by Zach, Jared, and Zach's girlfriend, who he introduced as Kari Ayane, a Psychology major. Apparently they had heard about the Nerf thing earlier and had brought their guns.

"Okay so we are all agreed?" Jeff finally stated. "Torso shots count but limbs don't. If you get shot, your dead and have to go sit at the quad benches. And there is no going outside the King dorm area. Anything else?" Everybody shook their heads. "Good, then the game starts in two minutes, split off into pairs and we'll begin."

Immediately everyone dashed off in different directions and a few minutes later, Kurt and Kitty found themselves hiding in bushes by the main quad. They were both very excited since this was the closest they'd come to danger room simulations since they left the institute.

Kitty glanced at her cell phone. "Okay Blue, the game just started, so get ready."

"Don't vorry, Katzchen, I'm ready," Kurt said with a grin

They waited shortly and watched as Zach and Kari walked into the center of the court yard, their guns at the ready. The hidden couple grinned at each other.

"Take no prisoners!" yelled Kurt dramatically as he and Kitty burst from the bushes and began firing.

They caught the other couple by surprise and managed to nail Zach with their first few shots. Kari on the other hand managed to jump out of the way of the shots and fired back with her Long-shot. Luckily, she missed and then both sides were facing off with each other.

They continued to trade shots and then Kurt learned something very profound. It was really difficult to move and fire on another moving target. His shots often flew off randomly and his target had an easy time dodging them. Thankfully, since there were two of them though, Kari couldn't dodge forever.

Eventually one of them got her, Kurt wasn't sure who and she went to join her boyfriend on the bench. The two survivors looked at each other, laughing. Two down and six more to go.

Once again, they slipped back into the bushes to wait for their prey. They could hear the shouts of the other players as they battled and they watched as a few more defeated trickled in. They were both surprised when they saw Terra come in, but not Shaitan. It seemed he had managed to escape defeat.

They watched a little longer before they saw Shaitan. It looked like he was out of ammo since he immediately ran to the table of dead players without even bothering to look around. Kurt smirked at Kitty and placed his finger over his mouth signalling for silence.

Slowly he crept out and began slinking up to his friend. Shaitan was completely oblivious as he tried to load darts into his gun before anyone found him. Kurt slowly raised both of his Mavericks bringing them to about a foot away from his prey's head.

"Hey Shaitan."

Shaitan started to turn and his eyes widened in horror as he realized what was happening. Kurt chuckled as he fired, hitting his friend right in the middle of his forehead.

"God dammit, Kurt!"

Shaitan threw up his hands in disgust as he plopped down on the table with the others. He glared with annoyance at the German boy who just stood there laughing at him. He had been sure he was going to win the game.

"Sorry Shaitan, its Kurt's win," said Kitty as she joined her boyfriend. Shaitan glared at her but there was nothing he could say.

"So what are you two going to do now?" asked Terra. "There are two more people out there still. You gonna try and ambush them here?"

The two glanced at each other.

"I'm kinda getting bored of waiting," said Kitty hesitantly.

"Zen let us be off," replied Kurt enthusiastically, wrapping his arm around his love's side.

Kitty giggled as he led her off. Her boyfriend was such a goof.

********

The couple crept through the brush by one of the buildings. Their training allowing them to move about without making any noise and it was only a few moments until they had found one of the two remaining players. It seemed as if both of them had lost their team mates along the way so it seemed like the two of them would be easy pickings.

Kurt tapped his girlfriends arm and pointed. Kitty looked down his arm and spotted their query. Jeff was crouched behind a small bush in front of a small rock formation.

"Perfect," she whispered with a grin. "Okay, Fuzzy, you got Shaitan, let me get this one."

Kurt smirked and nodded as she began to tell him her plan.

********

Jeff watched the paths in front of him intently. Ever since his partner had been shot, he'd been hiding, hoping to be able to ambush any other players before they got him. It had been a good 10 minutes of crouching and his legs were getting sore but he had refused to move. Finally though, it seemed his patience was going to pay off.

Kurt had just stepped into view. He had both of his pistols readied and was cautiously scanning the area. Jeff crouched lower as he prepared to attack. He'd have to time it just right if he didn't want to be shot.

********

Kitty breathed shallowly as she slunk through the bushes to the small rock pile behind Jeff. Her plan was a bit risky, but she figured it wouldn't be a problem for two former x-men. She reached the back of the rock formation and began climbing. Right about now, Kurt should be revealing himself to Jeff and focusing all his attention on her boyfriend

A few seconds later, Kitty was positioned right above Jeff's unsuspecting head. She smiled with the grin she had learned from Kurt and pulled her trigger. Jeff jumped and spun around as her dart hit him in the back.

He glanced up and swore as Kitty waved merrily to him from her position and Kurt gave up the pretence of being unaware. He joined them and smirked up at Kitty.

"You enjoy zat Liebchen?" he asked.

"You betcha!" Kitty said as she stood up and began climbing down. She had just grabbed hold of an outcrop and was lowering her body when it happened.

Suddenly her contact with the rock vanished as her hand hold disconnected itself from the wall. She opened her mouth to shout only to have the air knocked out of her as her back impacted with the ground a flash of pain shot through her right arm.

"Keety!"

She gasped as air flowed back into her lung. She laid there dazed as Kurt and Jeff ran over to her.

"My god, Keety, are you alright?" her boyfriend asked her worriedly as he helped her into a sitting position.

"Kurt, I'm –ow!" she grabbed her arm as a bolt of pain flew through her. She slowly brought her hand away and examined her arm. She had a large, narrow gash from about half way down her forearm to her elbow.

"Well, at least it doesn't look broken," she said trying to brush it off.

"Katzchen…" Kurt began warningly.

"We should be getting back to the game. Kurt help me up," She said, trying to pretend she didn't know what was coming.

Kurt leaned down and lifted her up but he held on when she tried to move away. "Keety, ze only place you are going ees back to ze rooms to get your arm bandaged up."

"But Kurt," she said, trying to act as pathetic and cute as possible. She didn't want to stop the game, they were winning!

"I'm sorry liebchen, but you know ze drill. Herr Logan would kill me eef anyzing happened to his beloved Half-Pint. Besides, vhat vould you do eef eet got infected."

"Fine!" said Kitty pissed, as she turned away from her love. She knew as soon as she saw the injury that Kurt would want to patch her up. She was actually surprised that he was taking so long but then she remembered their audience.

"Sorry bout that Jeff, it seem like we will be retiring early. Go find the last survivor and let them know that they win by default. We'll hang out with you guys later," she said to the boy.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked worriedly. He glanced between the couple worriedly.

"Yep, I've gotten much worse before," she replied, glancing down at her arm and then shooting Kurt a glare.

"Okay… well, please get patched up, everyone will be worried about you," he said as he began walking off.

********

The couple entered Kurt's room and Kurt grabbed the first aid kit while Kitty sat on his bed with a huff. The blue mutant had deactivated his image inducer as soon as had entered the room and began using his tail to unroll the bandages while his hands began cleaning Kitty's wound.

Kitty flinched as he wiped her arm with the disinfectant. Dang that stung! Why couldn't he be more careful? She refused to make eye contact with him, wanting to make her displeasure very, very clear.

"Zere, all done, mein Engel," said Kurt as he began to pack up the medical supplies.

"Finally," snapped Kitty. She saw Kurt flinch out of the corner of her eyes and immediately felt bad about her outburst.

"I…I'm sorry Katzchen. I just vas vorried about you," he said, his ears wilting sadly.

Kitty sighed as her anger dissipated. Why did he have to be so damn adorable? "I know Kurt, but I wanted to win that game!"

Kurt moved to her side and wrapped his tail around her waist. "Katzchen, zere will be plenty of opportunities een ze future. Ve vill vin next time."

"We better," said Kitty, still a little miffed.

The two sat there quietly for several minutes when Kitty realized something. She was alone, with Kurt, and the situation wouldn't change for quite some time.

She smirked

"Hey Kurt. I just thought of something way better than winning that game," she began.

"Vhats zat, lie-" The pour blue elf was cut off as his girlfriend's lips found his own. He started for a moment but soon was returning her kiss passionately.

Kitty moaned softly as his tongue danced with hers. She wouldn't have thought it was possible in the beginning of the relationship, but Kurt had definitely improved his techniques. She didn't used to have to fight to avoid turning into a puddle in his arms. At least not until his other limbs entered into the mix. She shivered as she felt his tail start to caress her leg. She was of course wearing some short shorts and so his tail was caressing a lot more than normal.

Eventually, Kurt broke the kiss and Kitty stared at him panting for breath, her eyes slightly glazed. He smirked at as he leaned close and began whispering in her ear.

"You know Katzchen; you've been tormenting me quite a beet lately. I zink eets time I return ze favour," he said.

Kitty eeped as he pushed her on to her back. She stared up at him as he hovered above her. She didn't know what switch she had flipped and she was a little nervous to find out what he had in store for her.

He leaned down and began to lap at her neck eliciting another moan. She could feel him smirking against her neck as his hands and tail went back to caressing her. His fangs grazed her skin and she hissed softly.

Kurt chuckled before his tongue found her lips, requesting entry. She happily complied, knowing that the rest of the evening would only get better.

*******

Next Time: Classes Start!


	5. Chapter 5: Classes Begin

Authors note

Seriously guys is reviewing really that hard? I only got a few reviews last chapter. I figured I didn't need to say it again because my point was clear but I guess I was wrong so I will say it again.

I need reviews. At least around 7 per chapter (six if you don't count Nightcrawler's Shadow who betas for me) because I know more than 7 of you are reading.

I didn't write anything the last week because there seemed to be no enthusiasm. SO REVIEW PLEASE!

Next week is finals week, and while normally I'd say not to expect an update for a few weeks, it sounds like I may have all my tests done by Wednesday and since we are finally exiting the welcome week section, I think I may be working hard on this over break. My incredibly optimistic goal is get four chapters done in the next month or so, not counting this one with the last of those chapters covering Kurtty's X-mas break and a return to the institute for the holidays.

Story note: A core class is a class that all freshmen have to take their first quarter. It is unique to their dorm and is mainly an English class.

Also, this chapter will be short since classes aren't nearly as entertaining as everything else.

And finally, Kitty and Kurt did not sleep together last chapter. If I do have them sleep together, I will have it when Kitty is uninjured and for some special reason. The last chapter was just me teasing everyone. XD

Now onto the story

* * *

(Tuesday)

Tuesday morning found the group of friends sitting in the cafeteria, chatting excitedly. Today was the first day of classes and everyone was looking forward to seeing what actual college classes were like.

"What do you have Kurt?" asked Shaitan as he began cutting up his waffle.

"I have our core class, Ethics een Emergent Technologies and normally a math lab but I have heard zose don't start till next veek and zat eet ees essentially just a study hall. Zerefore eet seems as eef I have an easy day today." he answered around bites.

"Lucky, I have my math class today. I'm not looking forward to Calculus, I had enough of that in high school," Shaitan said with a sigh. "But I also have astronomy as well so I think that will be interesting."

"What made you want to take that," asked Kitty curiously

"I've always enjoyed star gazing and so I figured, Hey, Why not?" he replied with a smile.

"What about you two?" Shaitan asked.

"I have biology and physics," answered Terra as she buttered her bagel.

"Ouch," said Kurt with a wince.

"I actually like those subjects so it's not a bad thing for me," she laughed.

"All I have is an Intro into Drama class," replied Kitty sullenly. "I bet I already know everything their going to cover too."

"Zen at least eet vill be an easy A," said Kurt encouragingly.

"That's true," agreed Kitty, but they could all tell she still wasn't pleased.

--------------

Kurt arrived early to his class, not wanting to be late on his first day. The classroom was small and had a rim of desks along the walls and a large table with a chair in front of the black board. About 10 of the 15-20 desks were full so he quickly found a seat and waited for class to start. A few minutes later, he was glad he had gotten there early.

Another 15 or so students showed up right afterward and it was clear there were not enough seats. _I wonder what happens now, _he thought as the remaining students milled around aimlessly.

After a few more minutes, an older woman walked into the room. Her hair was gray, her faced lined, and she had average sized glasses. She looked around the room and then addressed the students who were standing up. "If you go across the hall, you can borrow some of the desks there."

The students left the room quickly as what Kurt assumed was the teacher sat down behind the table. Once the other students had returned and sat down, the teacher began to talk.

"Hello and welcome to Ethics in Emergent Technologies. I am Mrs. Devon and I will be your instructor for this class. In this class we will focus on genetic modification as the subject of most of our discussions and our essays. We will also briefly cover the x-gene and what it means in today's world," she said cheerfully with a smile. "You will all be happy to hear that we won't be reading much from your text book since I find that students prefer discussions to reading."

Kurt grinned at this and he could tell that the others in the class were pleased as well to not have that much homework.

"Now everyone, I am going to pass out the class syllabus and we can all go over it together." she said as she handed a stack of paper off to the student sitting on her left so it could circulate the classroom.

Kurt glanced over his copy as he passed on the pile. The syllabus started with the usual pointless babble explaining the point of the course and then had each week broken down and each class was listed along with the subjects to be covered and the papers or reading due that day.

"As you can see, by next Thursday, I want you to read pages 25-30. I highly doubt that 5 pages will be too much when other classes are covering about 20-30 pages between classes," she said with another smile.

"Also, if you will look ahead to next week Thursday, you will notice that you have your first essay due. The essay should be between 3-4 pages and the subject is your prior writing experience as well as to tell me what has given you your ethical code."

One student raised their hand. "Do the two subjects have to be connected in the essay or can we write two 1.5-2 page essays and put them together?"

"That's fine," said Mrs. Devon. "Don't worry, I don't expect that you to put them in the same paper since they may have nothing to do with each other."

Kurt grinned. This essay would be easy to write. All he had to do was write about his high school writing experience and the ethics he had picked up from his time with the X-Men. He even could probably go over the 4 page if he wanted.

"Finally, I'm the only teacher that does this, but later in this course we will be reading the book The View from the Center of the Universe which unfortunately can't be found in the campus bookstore but is available in the town bookshops. We won't need it for over a month so you don't need to rush out and get it, but you may want to pick it up next time you're in town."

"Now, for the rest of our class, we will discuss what we know about genetic modifications and the ethical ratifications of the subject. Now, currently we use genetic modification to…

-------------------

Kurt left the class room feeling pretty good. He'd always had a bit of an interest in genetics both due to unusual appearance and his possession of an x-gene. He felt that while the class wouldn't be that much fun, it would beat any stereotypical writing classes from high school easy.

He walked back to his dorm and caught Kitty just as she was leaving the building.

"Hey Keety," he said, his breaking out into a large grin. He was always happy to see his Katzchen, no matter the circumstance.

"Hey Kurt, I can't talk now, have to get to class, see ya later," she said as she flew by him leaving a peck on his cheek.

He chuckled deeply and admired the view as he watched her run off, quickly dropping out of sight. She was such a wonderful girlfriend.

---------------

(Wednesday)

Kurt jogged down the hill; taking the stairs two at a time with his back pack slung over one shoulder. While he wasn't late yet for his math class, he was going to be close.

Weaving his way through the other students rushing to their classes, he made his way through the campus quad and up another hill toward the class room. The building was large and housed two classrooms simply known as classrooms 1 and 2. His class was in the smaller of the two, classroom 1.

He entered the room and quickly found a seat in about the middle of the classroom just as the teacher entered. The man was middle aged with long hair that was tied back in a pony tail and an expression that seemed like every day was a boring routine which Kurt expected was true since he taught math.

"Hello class, my name is Fred Bueler and I will be teaching you Math 19-A which is essentially Calculus AB. This first quarter we will cover the first four chapters of your text book and will learn about exponential functions, logarithmic functions, derivatives, and anti-derivatives to name a few," he said as he looked around the room.

Kurt grinned dryly. It sounded as if he wouldn't need to pay too much attention to the class since he already knew all of it. He had heard horror stories about students coming to college and getting dragged down by the immediate onrush of information and so wisely, had chosen to retake the last math class he had passed, allowing him to refresh his memory and to keep from being overwhelmed. He wasn't even getting credits for doing this but since it was only one quarter he figured it would help him in the long run.

He got out his note book and began to obediently take notes anyway. The teacher had wasted no time and was already droning on about the first chapter in the text book.

-----------

Kurt left the math class, feeling a bit annoyed. The teacher was a bit of a bore and he had a really irritating way of talking. He kept talking about things being "trivial" or "not trivial" and he almost always ended his statements with "m'kay?" which made him sound like he was talking to himself.

He gave himself a little mental shake and tried to get the math teacher out of him mind. It was time for the programming class.

Kurt had been looking forward to it since he had signed up and he was excited to learn how to make computers do things. The class was a smaller group than the general Computer Science class that most of his counterparts had chosen to take instead and was practically unknown. The only reason Kurt had found out about it was that one of the councillors had suggested it when he had chosen to sign up.

Unfortunately it was a long walk from both buildings and he would have to walk fast to get the other class, so with a small shake, he started off. His path took him down one hill and up another, winding through the trees and gullies of the land. The walk was beautiful and Kurt would have enjoyed himself a bit more if only he had been able to take his time, but he wanted to on time to his first class.

Thankfully he had checked out his route ahead of time so he knew a few short cuts. He was passing a building known as Kiron Hall and rather than take the offered path in front of him, hugged the building. He didn't know what the building was used for or whether or not he was allowed to be there, but there was a narrow walkway around the side between the walls and the hill it was built into. The hidden path didn't save more than two or three minutes, but it still helped.

On the other side of the building he once again stepped onto the path and this time, he stood before a bridge. There were several of these bridges across campus. They spanned the large gullies that cut through campus and made travel infinitely easier. They were about the width of an average car and were supported by a strong metal framework that stretched below it.

The young mutant hurried across the bridge and up the last hill. When he had checked out the classroom, he had been surprised. From outside it looked tiny but when he had peeked into the classroom, he had realized that it was much deeper then it appeared, making for a good sized classroom.

He entered the classroom and sat down in the back. The professor was standing at his podium already, but he was still straightening his papers. The man was probably in his late 40's, overweight, balding, and sporting a small beard, but what really stood out, was his state of dress. For a professor, he was dressed quite casually. His pants were average khaki's but his collared shirt was a button down Hawaiian with large floral print.

Kurt quickly pulled out his laptop and textbook. He smiled as he watched the screen of his computer boot up. The computer had been the graduation gift of the professor. The man had gifted all his students with expensive gifts and waved off all of their protests simply by pointing out that their hero work would easily have earned them wages above said gift's cost if they had been properly compensated.

"Okay class welcome to Intro into Programming with Python," the teacher began. "My name is Devin Lewis and I'll be introducing you to the wonderful world of programming. If you can't find a seat now, just grab some floor and come talk to me after class," he said. Kurt craned his neck around and realized that the room was packed and still more people were standing in the doorways.

"Anyway, python is a unique programming language. Not only because it was named after a British comedy troop, but also because it is much simpler that the other languages." he continued. "Oh and before I forget, how many of you have taken programming before?" A small number of hands went up. "What language?" he asked and began calling on people. Behind him, the overhead projector flashed on showing his computer screen.

"C++," said one student

"Java," said another.

The responses continued for a little longer but they were pretty much all the same. "Well, it's good that most of you don't have prior programming knowledge. It will make it easier to keep from developing bad habits."

"Okay, now everyone, pay attention, I'm going to teach you your first program and homework assignment that will be due this Friday. Those of you who have already learned to program will most likely recognize it, but it is known as the Hello World program." Mr. Lewis said, once more returning to the subject at hand. A few of the experienced programmers chuckled in recognition and Mr. Lewis smiled.

"The Hello World program is very simple," he began as he started to type along on his keyboard. "All you do is open python and enter 'print Hello World.' Python should print the words "Hello World." Make sure that the words after "print" are surrounded by double quotes though or you'll get an error message. Once you've done this, take a screen shot and upload it to the site. I'll go over how the site works later."

"And that's your first assignment. Simple, yes?" he concluded.

Kurt nodded thoughtfully. He thought the process was simple, but he had a few questions so he raised he hand.

"Yes?" asked Mr. Lewis.

"Two zings. First, vhat vas zat program you just did zat een? I don't recognize eet." the fuzzy mutant began.

The teacher was a bit surprised at the accent, but glanced behind him at the overhead screen. "That's Python 2.6. You can download it online, just search Python on Google. Make sure you get 2.6 and not 3.0, since our book was written for the prior edition."

"Okay," said Kurt as he copied the information down in his notebook. He looked back up. "Ze second zing I vas vondering may be a foolish question, but how do you take a screen shot?"

"Actually, that's a good question since it differs from one operating system to another. How many have Macs here? PCs? Linux?" he asked. Most of the students raised their hands for one of the first two types and only a few raised theirs for the last group.

"Well, I can tell you guys how to do it on a Mac or Linux, but I don't use PCs because they have a garbage operating system." he continued.

Kurt chuckled, both a bit annoyed since his treasured computer was a PC and amused since he always enjoyed the PC vs Mac arguments. The teacher continued on along the same vein while Kurt sat back and watched as the class fell apart and morphed into an argument of whose computer was better. It would definitely be a fun period.

-----------

As Kurt walked back to his dorm on the other side of campus, he thought about his last two days. While they weren't preferable to no class, college courses far surpassed their high school equivalent. He loved how a student could be late and if they just walked in and sat down, no one would care or bat an eye. He also was looking forward to cutting classes occasionally with no direct consequences.

The weary blue mutant smiled as he climbed his hill. He was living the dream life; a beautiful girlfriend, some great friends, good classes, and a great school. What more could a guy ask for?

-----------

So there are the classes, sorry it was so short, I don't remember them too much and frankly, class is the boring part of college. Don't worry, the next chapter is gonna be a MONSTER of a chapter so I'll make up for it.

This therefore ends the first segment of New Start, that is, the intro section. Next will begin the college life segment.

Next Time: First Rain (it's an event, not an occurrence in the weather) XD

P.S. A lot of it will be from Shaitan's perspective due to the limits of Kurt's watch, but we will get flashes of our favourite blue mutant and after this, Shaitan probably won't have much center spotlight for at least 3-4 chapters if not much more (only planned the next 3 since that will go till x-mas)

Note from Beta: Review already people!


	6. Chapter 6: First Rain

Authors Note: (was written the first week of break when I started)

Hey guys, I've been looking forward to writing this chapter for months. This was a very fun experience for me even though I had sworn I wouldn't do it until the day of. Sorry it didn't update like I said, but there are a few reasons for that. First as you can see, this chapter is larger than my average, second, finals kept me busier than I had expected. And last but definitely not least, my Core teacher, defied all my expectations and turned out to be a spiteful, bitter woman, threatening to give me a grade I did not deserve in the least simply because I fell asleep for about 5 minutes of class on two different days. Needless to say I was pissed and didn't want to write at that point in time

(this bit was added in 2010 when I realized that I hadn't written anything for over 2 weeks. Also, my core teacher lived up to my expectation and gave me a bad grade. O well XP)

I apologize immensely to all of your for this wait. Truthfully I have no excuse and so all I can do is beg your forgiveness. From now on, just ignore any predictions I make as probable BS. Once again, I'm sorry I failed to even come close to the projected deadlines.

I wanted to make sure I continue to stress this point so let me restate it. New Start will never be discontinued nor put on indefinite hiatus. I have very little respect for authors who leave their stories like that since no self-respecting author of any talent would leave people hanging or to not finish what they started. There may be delays like we just experienced since my new classes are hitting me hard, but bear with it and there will be an update. This story is never too far from my mind.

Anyway, just a heads up, there will be some craziness in this chapter that may push the boundaries of the T rating. I'm gonna go with the assumption that you all are mature enough to handle it. If you aren't okay with naked people (don't worry, no sex) don't read this chapter. It won't be perverted, at least not too much. =3

Also, from now on the chapters will have significant gaps in time between them. I will still mention a day in the chapter, but it could be that day a month after the last chapter or just a week.

Now on to the story!

-------------

(Sunday)

Kitty shivered and huddled closer to Kurt as they walked toward the dining hall. They had been at college a few weeks and for the first time since they had gotten to college the weather and begun to turn nasty. Currently it had yet to rain, but it was getting more and more overcast.

The couple entered the dining hall and selected their food quickly before looking for a spot to sit.

"Hey Kitty, Kurt, over here!"

They looked across the hall and saw Jeff waving from where he sat along with most of their other dorm mates. It seemed as if most of the floor of their building had decided to go for food at the same time.

The two mutants walked over and sat down in two empty spots. Their tablemates included Shaitan, Jeff, Steven, Terra, Kari, Zach, and Brian. Everyone except was hunched over their food shivering since the dining hall lacked heaters. Kitty chuckled to herself. Too bad none of them had a fuzzy boyfriend to cuddle up to.

"So Kitty, how have your classes been?" asked Kari who sat across from them.

"Great, aside from my core class, my other classes are a lot of fun." she replied.

"What about Intro into Drama? I thought you weren't going to like that class?" inquired Shaitan from her right.

"Oh it's not as bad as I thought it would be and it has almost no homework at all," she said with a smile.

"Lucky," Kari said with a grimace. "I have quite a bit in my Psychology class and with this weather I can hardly concentrate, it's so cold!"

"Speaking of the weather," began Zach, "we should be getting our first rain Monday or Tuesday. Any one gonna run with me?"

Jeff made a face. "I don't know Zach, won't it be embarrassing running around all stiff like that?"

Zach snorted, "Thousands of people will be running, I doubt any one will pay any attention to you in particular. Besides, when you run hard like that you can't get stiff since the blood is going to your legs."

"Um guys? What are you talking about?" Kitty asked curiously.

The two guys looked at her in surprise. "You mean you don't know about First Rain?"

Kitty looked at Kurt, wondering if he had any idea. He shook his head confused. She glanced back at the two guys. "Not a clue."

They looked surprised but Zach was smirking. "You see Kitty, First Rain is an event that happens only once a year at UNW. It's an event where all of the brave students get together and celebrate the first rain of the new school year by running all over campus in one big mass."

"Zat doesn't sound zat bad…" said Kurt hesitantly, sensing a trap.

"They all run naked."

Kitty's fork dropped onto her plate with a clang, her mouth open in a big "O" and her face went completely red.

Silence reined over the table for several moments. From their faces Kurt could tell that both Terra and Shaitan had also had no idea of this particular tradition nor were they particularly in favour of it. He actually had mixed feelings. Due to his foreign heritage, he was a bit worldlier than the rest of them. Very few countries had as big of a phobia of nudity as the US and so he didn't think it was that bad. He even might have considered it if it wasn't for his fur.

"Naked?" asked Kitty still stunned.

"As the day they were born." confirmed Zach with an even larger smirk on his face.

"Count me out," said Terra with a grimace.

"Us as vell," said Kurt after glancing at a still shocked Kitty.

"Me too," Shaitan said after a thoughtful pause.

"I'm still on the fence." said Jeff noncommittally.

"I think I'll try it." said Steven.

"You only live once." said Kari with a smile and Brian nodded his agreement.

------------

(Monday)

"You ready for dinner Katzchen?" asked Kurt as he stood in the doorway of his girlfriends room.

"Just let Terra and I grab our shoes," she replied as she reached for the afore mentioned items.

"Kay, I'll grab Shaitan."

A few minutes later the four of them were walking down the hill to the nearby mess hall shared by the Jacobson and Edison dorms. Due to the economic issues the nation was facing, the school budgets had been repeatedly cut. One of the ways the campus had chosen to save money was to close half of the dining halls after a certain hour. Unfortunately for the Kings and Merlo students, their dining hall was on the list. Therefore if any of them wanted to eat after 8 they had to go to the nearby dining halls to eat.

They made the walk quickly and soon they had their food in front of them and were chatting happily,

"So I hear that run might happen tonight." said Shaitan around bites.

"But it's hardly rained!" protested Kitty nervously, glancing at the windows.

"Yeah, but it did drizzle a little bit and I heard some people talking about running tonight." Shaitan replied.

"Ugh, this is crazy! Let's get back to our rooms quickly before we see anyone," Kitty said anxiously.

"Eet might be a beet too late for zat, Schatz." Kurt said as his ears perked up.

Just then ten people charged through the doors cheering wildly and waving their arms. All were nude and seemed to be in high spirits. Kurt chuckled and watched as they ran into the center of the dining hall and circled one poor staff member several times. The guy took it very gracefully, laughing, a little embarrassed, before pointing at the door. Taking the polite hint, the students ran off and out the door still cheering wildly.

The whole hall was dead silent for a several seconds before it dissolved into hopeless laughter. Kurt and Shaitan chuckled at the crazy display while Terra sat with there with an incredulous look on her face and Kitty had her head pillowed in her hands.

"Like rw! I'm gonna need a whole bucket of brain bleach when we get back to the dorms." she whined.

"Oh c'mon Kitty, it wasn't that bad," said Shaitan with another laugh.

Kurt smirked as his girlfriend glared daggers at their friend. His Katzchen was an odd little creature. She had no problem with perversion when it came to the two of them, often being the instigator, but as soon as it left the two of them she became a very prudish girl.

"You guys notice that amongst all those people there was only one girl?" the other male added after a few moments.

Terra and Kurt nodded, but Kitty just continued to pillow her head in her hands.

"I get the sense that's normal, Shaitan," said Terra as she finished up her meal.

"Ja, I expect zat zere are far more guys willing to get naked zen girls." Kurt replied.

"True." agreed Shaitan.

They all cleared their dishes and began making their way back to their rooms. Along the way, they saw two or three groups of runners spread out along the road. None was larger than five people but they still obviously stood out. Both of the guys cheered the runners on good naturedly while Kitty blushed and Terra just watched in stunned amusement.

Once they were back on the floor, they all began discussing what to do.

"I want to go watch the run." Shaitan said immediately. "This is supposed to be a big event and it will be fun to watch."

"I've got homework." said Kitty, thankful for the first time of the fact.

"I'll skip it, I have a midterm tomorrow." Terra said after a bit of thought.

The three of them glanced at Kurt. "Um, I guess I vill go," Kurt said after a moment of thought; his midterms weren't till the end of the week.

"Sick." said Shaitan, glad to not be the only one going.

----------------

"So vhy are ve standing here?" asked Kurt as they stood on one of the corners of the street.

"Well as you can see, there are quite a few other people here as already and therefore we can conclude that this is a good people watching location." his friend said.

Suddenly, the two of them could hear cheering in the distance. Soon they spotted the leading runners as they rounded the bend and charged jogged down the hill. Whooping and laughing the students ran toward the waiting crowd.

Kurt and Shaitan added their voices to the group as they all laughed and cheered for the brave runners. Most ran through the street but a few of them decided to a little more adventurous and ran through the onlookers. The bystanders all leapt back and begun whipping out cell phones, snapping pictures quickly.

Some of the runners objected to this and began to cover themselves, yelling "No pictures." But others went along with the crowd. Kurt saw one guy run at a group of giggling girls with their phones out and briefly strike a humorous pose that did nothing to hide his assets. The girls laughed and snapped pictures of the man before he tossed them a wink and ran off.

The young mutant felt Shaitan grabbing his arm and turned. His dorm mate was laughing and pointing at one of the runners who was wearing a Mexican wrestling mask and blocking some poor car from advancing up the street. The masked student was flexing and showing off his muscles to the unfortunate people in the car who couldn't do anything but watch the show as their car was surrounded by a mass of nude runners.

Shortly after that group had disappeared down the road, another group ran by being led by a woman carrying a large Washington State flag proudly in front of her. This group had about the same 60-40 male to female ratio as all of the prior groups, but Kurt noticed several couples running together, grasping their partner's hands tightly. Briefly his eyes glazed over as he pictured Kitty and him running together but he quickly regained his senses as he realized how unlikely that would ever come to pass.

The two friends watched for a little longer as the runners' numbers dropped to a trickle before they at long last disappeared into the darkness. Chuckling to themselves, the two boys walked across the street to the nearby bus stop to await a bus to take them back. Several busses had come during the run and each time the nudists had swarmed around it and banged on the windows while waving to those inside.

Soon enough their bus pulled up and the two moved to get in line to get on. The doors flew open and both boys blinked surprised. Standing in the doorway were several naked teenagers talking to each other like nothing was out of the ordinary.

Kurt glanced behind them, the rest of the people waiting at the stop seemed to no longer have any interest in boarding the bus. He looked at Shaitan who was watching him. "Should ve?"

Shaitan thought for about half a second. "Let's do it!" he said quietly while giving Kurt a reckless grin.

Kurt returned it and they both leapt up the steps onto the bus. Once there, they realized that the bus wasn't entirely naked, only the back half. The front half was filled with normal students who were clearly uncomfortable about their predicament and had grouped as far forward as they could get. Shaitan and Kurt had both climbed on through the doorway that was set in the middle of the bus so they filled the gap between the two groups.

"Hey." said one of the guys standing next to them cheerfully.

"Hey." responded Shaitan just as cheerfully.

"You guys just come from watching?" the guy asked.

"Ja, eet vas an eentresting experience," Kurt said.

"Haha, that's what I thought too my freshman year." he agreed. "You guys gonna run tomorrow?"

Both teenagers gave the upperclassman confused looks. "Vhat's tomorrow?" asked Kurt.

"The real First Rain most likely, this was just a dry run." he replied. Seeing their confusion he continued. "We all jumped the gun because we thought it would be fun. You see, there are several requirements that must be met for it to be an official First Rain. First, it must rain more than a few sprinkles and second, it must happen between 7 and 10 p.m. Once both of these requirements are met, the students at Shipper College begin the run at 10:10 p.m. and lead it throughout the university. You can either start at Shipper with the main group or you can join as it runs through your college."

"It did seem that there were far less runners than expected." said Shaitan as the two boys took this in.

"Oh of course." the guy agreed. "What you saw today was only a tiny fraction of all the people that run. I'm guessing we get on average 2-5 thousand people easy every year and I wouldn't be surprised if it was higher."

"Vow," said Kurt surprised. He was about to ask more when he felt the bus slowing down. Glancing out the window, he realized that they were at their stop. Nodding to the guy, Kurt grabbed Shaitan and the two filed off the bus.

"That was informative." chuckled Shaitan as they began to climb their hill.

"Ja, ve learned a lot." he paused. "You zink your gonna do eet?"

"Nah, no chance, maybe next year." he said without much thought. "You?"

"Doubt eet, don't zink my girlfriend vould be too happy vith me eef I deed," Kurt replied.

"Oh I don't know, the chance to have you get naked willingly might be enough of a draw for her to agree." teased Shaitan.

"Ja, but zen everyone vould be after her boyfriend since I'm so attractive." Kurt countered.

As the two guys continued their verbal duel, Shaitan thought over the things he had seen. It had looked pretty fun…

------------

(Tuesday)

****Shaitan*****

The next morning found Shaitan in the dining hall with Kari, Zach, and Jeff. They were all talking about their experiences from the previous nights. Kari and Zach were both even more excited and Jeff was now firmly for doing it as well. Shaitan didn't think he would be interested, but a small voice inside of him was intrigued and was even considering it.

As they were about half way done with their meal, they saw Jared, their RA, walk into the dining hall. Kari raised her arms and flagged him down, inviting him to join them. He nodded and went to get his food before grabbing the extra chair and sitting down.

"So what's up with you guys?" asked the upperclassman as he began to eat.

"We were just talking about the run last night." explained Zach.

"Have you run before?" asked Kari curiously.

"Nah, I've never been able to. I think I would if I could but something always comes up for me. For instance, tomorrow I have a midterm so if it rains tonight I won't be running." he said. "I know a lot of people who have run though and they all said that it was worth it."

"Really?" asked Jeff.

"Yeah, no one gets embarrassed cause so many people are running and you kind blend into the mass of nudity." Jared replied.

"That's what my mom said when I told her I was gonna do it." said Kari with a laugh. "She thinks it's great that I'm doing something like this."

"Wow, you mom sounds pretty sick," chuckled Jared.

Shaitan grinned too, a bit surprised that any mom would encourage her daughter to go streaking.

"So who's all running?" asked the RA as he continued to eat.

"Pretty much everyone on our floor except for Shaitan, Terra, Kurt, and Kitty. I think the guys next to Shaitan and a few other people on the other side of the hall might not be running, but I'm not sure about that since they never come out of their rooms. Either way, I'd estimate at least half of the freshman will." said Kari, ticking off people on her hands.

"Wow, I thought more people were against it." said Shaitan, surprised.

"They were, but last night was so harmless that most of them are considering it. I managed to convince my roommate to run and Steven decided to as well." the girl answered.

"Yeah and the university goes to great lengths to keep it safe." said Jared. "Rather than trying to ban it they just try to keep it as stream lined as possible. They actually sent me an email telling me to direct anyone who was interested to go to Shipper College and to be there by 10:10.

"You should do it Shaitan." said Kari encouragingly.

"It's something you'll never forget." agreed Jared.

Shaitan stared down at his food. "I'll think about it." he said.

------------

Shaitan did consider the idea as he went through his classes. Should he do it? He used the same measuring stick to decide it as he had for choices in his past. What would his heroes do?

The first two men wouldn't have even considered but that's only because it wouldn't have been their style. Despite that, they would have gotten a huge kick out of the event itself and would have been quite supportive. The third would have found no issue with the nudity and would have endorsed the activity simply because of the exercise involved.

"Well if they'd have no problem with it, how can I?" he muttered to himself. He grinned. He had decided. He was gonna run and he'd do it as naked as they come.

Shaitan chuckled in shocked amusement at how willing he was to do this. Just this morning, he had been completely against it. It was amazing how fast he had changed his mind.

As he climbed the hill on his way back to the dorm, the sky opened up and the rain began to pour down.

------------

Shaitan sat with everyone else in the hall way, discussing their plans and trying to sway the last few students to join them. It was about nine and everyone was getting antsy. In about half an hour they would make the trip to the other side of campus to run. Already several of the students were wearing only bath towels.

Kari had been the first to be ready and she had been waltzing around in a tiny bath towel, chatting with the other participants. Her roommates, Jessi Alexandria and Erika Sanchez, had both decided not to do it at the last second and so she was hanging out with two other girls from the other side of the hall named Jamie Black and Cassy Moon. Since neither of her roommates were even going to go watch, Kari was also in a bit of a temper. Thankfully Shaitan had an idea that he thought would lift everyone's spirits.

He got up from his seat and walked to his room. A few weeks back he had joined a martial arts group and they had made makeshift PVC pipe weapons to practice their forms. This was only until they decided to upgrade to wood since wooden copies were far more expensive. Shaitan smiled in anticipation as grabbed his six foot bo staff, a old white t-shirt, and a roll of black electrical tape.

"Vhat have you got zere?" asked Kurt as the two friends passed in the hallway. Like they had suspected, Kitty was against the idea of going out for the night and so was Terra. The two of them planned to just spend the evening playing cards together in their rooms with the doors closed. Kurt still wanted to take a quick peek though before joining them, so he was going to go with runners to the start and then come back.

Shaitan chuckled and motioned for the mutant to follow him. He led the way back to where everyone was sitting and got to work. He turned the t-shirt inside out and then aligned the tip of the pole with the sleeve of one side. Taking the electrical tape, he bound the two together before doing the same for the other sleeve. Then he began tearing strips of tape off and placing them on the broad sides of the t-shirt.

"Sweet flag Shaitan!" said Jeff enthusiastically as everyone watched him complete his work. The boy grinned and brought the creation up with a flourish. He held a large flag with one side bearing the word KINGS and the other displaying a large crown.

"Haha, that's brilliant Shaitan!" laughed Kari as she walked up. "Hopefully, you have everything now, it's about time to get going and we still need to take a picture."

"Picture?" asked Shaitan said worriedly. He didn't remember anything about a picture.

"Yeah, we are all going to pose in our towels in front of the door. C'mon!"

Shaitan sighed in relief as everyone began walking down the stairs towards the front door. Soon they were all posed in front of the door as Kurt prepared to take the picture.

"Okay everyone. One. Two. Three!" he said as he snapped several shots. He started to hand the camera back to Kari, but she stopped him.

"Wait, I need you to take a picture of Cassy and my backs!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow as Kari and Cassy bared their backs to him but suddenly began to chuckle loudly. Shaitan and the others quickly moved to where they could see as well and they too began to smile. Written on the small of Cassy's back were the words "How's my running?" followed by a phone number. Kari's was a little more bold having replaced "my running" with "my ass" followed by another phone number.

"Hey Kari, whose number is that?" asked Zach confused. "Neither are yours."

Kari gave him a malicious grin that Kurt could only envy. "Their my roommates' numbers."

For a brief moment there was absolute silence, but then the dam burst and the entire group howled in laughter as they walked through the door and into the night.

------------

Shaitan looked around the crowd, a little surprised at how calm he felt. They had arrived before any of the other groups and proceeded to be as obnoxious as possible until more people had joined them. Now the crowd had grown much larger and more and more people were flowing in from all directions.

He took a deep breath and grimaced. The air was filled with the smell of various drugs. Shipper College was known to be the drug center of UNW and people joked that you could smell it before you saw it.

Suddenly there was a flash of light to his right and he turned. One of the students was a holding a lighter in one hand and was doing some kind of trick to make it look like he breathing fire. Everyone began to applaud and the student took a graceful bow before handing his things to one of his schoolmates.

Shaitan glanced around at his fellow dorm mates they were all acting normally, but he could see that some of them were a bit nervous. Some though, were excited and others were shockingly enough already naked. He nearly choked when he saw that Kari, Cassy, and Jamie were standing only a few feet away from him with only scarves around their necks and their running shoes. He blushed slightly as he gave them a quick once over. They were definitely attractive.

Loud cheering startled him back to reality. It was starting. Shaitan took a couple of quick breaths. It was time and there was no going back. With one last breath, he tore the towel from his waist. Embarrassed, he looked around, expecting people to be staring at him like he was crazy for getting naked. Instead, everyone was just getting undressed as well. Shaitan grinned a bit self-mockingly at his foolishness as he tied his towel around his neck. He wanted to have it for later.

Without warning, several of the students started to cheer again and the massive crowd of people began to pour out of the courtyard. With a last wave to Kurt who looked to be enjoying himself and laughing, Shaitan brandished his flag and charged off after them. He wanted to be in the lead of the group as it ran across campus.

As he ran, he waved his makeshift flag and added his voice to the shouting. They poured up from Shipper College and down the main boulevard of its neighbour Stewart College. People ran out of their building to join the hoard and many more ringed the walkway cheering the runners on.

Slowly Shaitan made his way to the front of the crowd, his legs pumping and his breath growing a bit heavy. Running up and down the slight hills in UNW was tiring work. After a few moments more of running, the mass of people crossed one of the bridges and flowed onto one of the campus's main roads. The traffic on the roads, already going slower than normal, ground to a complete halt as the students filled the street.

Suddenly Shaitan realized that he was running right next to Kari and he had to force himself not to stare at her as she ran. She glanced at him and grinned.

"Pretty crazy isn't it?" she said as they ran.

"Damn right it is." Shaitan replied with a laugh. He glanced behind him to behold the thousands of other people running along. Some of them were running with concentration or embarrassment on their faces but the vast majority was smiling and laughing. He understood, it was insane, but he was having the time of his life.

The two ran down the road and followed the crowd as it ran by where he and Kurt had stood before turning up and running towards Jacobson and Edison College. The crowd entered the college and wound its way in between the buildings towards the dining hall. Shaitan's heart sped up a bit as he wondered if the mass of people would try to enter the dining hall.

Thankfully it would seem that that would not be happening that night. Shaitan arrived at the front of the group just as the leaders got to the entrance of the building. They were met by some of the managers who smiled and simply shook their heads before pointing away. Not wanting to ruin the fun with breaking the rules, the crowd turned and moved further into the college.

A few minutes later, Shaitan found himself running with both Kari and Zach. The three of them laughed as they saw one of the leaders of the crowd ran up the front of a car and jumped off the back, the owners sitting helplessly inside. The poor driver could then only watch as the mass of the runners suddenly doubled back and ran by them again on their way out of the college.

Once again, the crowd ran out onto the main street and down the road, receiving cheers from both sides. This time, their route led them up towards Kings and Merlo and so with great reluctance, the hoard slowed to a walk and began to trudge up the large, steep hill to the top of campus. Shaitan groaned as they crested the hill and began to run again. The rapid changes in pace were throwing off his rhythm and he had developed a bit of a side ache.

They had lost Zach again, but he and Kari continued on regardless. The two of them ran up pass their building and on to Merlo. Soon the group entered the Merlo moat. Shaitan glanced at all the people who ringed the walkway, wondering if one of them was his friend Chris.

Once out of the moat the runners did a wide u-turn before heading down the hill once more, this time down the stairs. Again, the run slowed as everyone descended the stairs and across the street. After the crossing they came to a clearing in the trees. The people in the front suddenly stopped began shouting for the leaders to as well. Getting the hint, Shaitan began waving his flag back and forth, shouting for everyone to stop as well.

"Okay we have two options!" yelled one of the head runners. "One, we can continue running down the road and loop back around." He waited for the yelling to die down before continuing. "Our other option is to go to the pool and jump the fence!"

Shaitan roared his approval at that along with most of the runners, laughing at the idea of thousands of skinny dippers. "To the pool!" he yelled.

"To the pool!" others echoed and as one, the whole body took off. After only a minute or two, the pool came in to view and they could tell they weren't the only group to have thought of this and the gate had already been unlocked.

Kira and Shaitan laughed as they ran down the path to the gate. This was just so crazy! They both stopped though as they saw just how many people were flooding the gate. It would take them several minutes of waiting in line if they wanted to go through the gate.

Shaking her head, Kari motioned for Shaitan to follow her and she led him over to one of the fences. Grasping the side of the fence, the two of them climbed the ten foot high fence. Kari made it over first and once Shaitan tossed her his flag and was all the way over, she ran and leapt into the pool. Shaitan was about to join her but he wanted to drop his flag and the towel off on the side first. Once these objects were disposed of he leapt into the pool with a cheer, still clad in his tennis shoes.

He paddled around looking for Kari for a bit but she seemed to have vanished. After a few more minutes of swimming and sightseeing, he pulled himself out of the pool and went to his stuff, giving up on Kari as a lost cause. He went to gather his things and was disappointed to find that his towel had been sitting on a puddle. With a sigh, he wrapped the now heavy towel around his neck and grabbed his flag before heading toward the exit.

Shaitan quickly fell into step with another group and began running with them back toward Shipper College. This time though the run took them through the back trails of campus where there were little to no bystanders.

After a few minutes of light jogging Shaitan noticed a very recognizable rear ahead of him and sped up to join. It was Cassy, with Kari's roommate's number written on her back. Running next to her was Jamie Black. The two girls smiled at him.

"Hey Shaitan!" said Cassy with a laugh. "How you holding up?"

"Great!" he replied. "I just came from the pool!"

Cassy wrinkled her nose. "Eww, that's disgusting."

"Why? The only difference between this and normal swimming is a thin piece of fabric," asked Shaitan confused at her logic.

"It's just nasty." she said with another grimace.

"Whatever." Shaitan said, figuring it would be better to just drop the conversation.

The three of them ran, swapping stories of the night between breaths. After several minutes, they could hear a drum in the distance and loud voices. Coming out of the trees a huge mass of people came into view and laughing, they went to join them.

The giant circle of people was standing on the top of a hill by Shipper College. They had a set of hand drums in the center of the circle and someone pounding away on them mercilessly. Everyone was laughing, talking, or swaying to the beat.

Shaitan the girls moved into the circle until they could see the center where a very small group of people were dancing to the drums. Content to finally not be moving anymore, they all just sat and watched. Shaitan began waving his flag, thinking that it would be a good rally point for the other Kings students as they came in.

They stayed there for about twenty minutes, swaying slightly in time to the beat as the others trickled in. First Kari arrived followed by Zach and Jeff, who were arguing about a teacher they both had, and finally Brian and Steven came in, breathing hard. All the Kings students grinned at each other as they rallied around Shaitan's flag.

Suddenly, people began yelling out their colleges names. Shouts of "Shipper," "Vincent," "Edison," "Jacobson," "Kings," and "Merlo," filled the air as everyone tried to represent their college by yelling its name and enunciating each syllable. After a few moments though, the chant began to change.

"UNW! UNW! UNW! UNW!" the crowd roared over and over again, everyone excited to be there and proud to be UNW students.

------------

Later that night, Shaitan sat in his bed, thinking about his night. He was a bit surprised at how comfortable everyone had been. The whole group of them had all walked back to their rooms together, making idle chatter and completely oblivious to their nudity.

He had heard topics ranging from music to video games and had wondered at how he wasn't feeling embarrassed talking to a girl lived only a few doors away from while they were both naked.

"Humans are crazy creatures." he said with a laugh. "We set strict rules on what we can and can't wear, pleading embarrassment or lack of public decency and yet when everyone is naked, there is nothing odd and no one acts any differently."

He shook his head. Laying back on his pillow and closing his eyes, one last thought flew through his head, "I love college."

------------

Author's end note:

Sorry Kurt couldn't run, just doubted the professor had made a fleshy naked version for the watch.

If you want to find a bit more info about first rain, it has a pretty short but funny wiki entry.

Please review and not be too put off my awful ability to keep deadlines.


	7. Chapter 7: Minor Fluff

Chapter 7

Authors Note:

Heya guys! I actually didn't originally plan on writing this bit but I felt like I needed to write some fluff and this was the best medium to do it in. So sit back and enjoy this chapter which is just some short, fun experiences.

I don't own Zombie Land.

p.s. this chapter will be dedicated to Lilac Rose6 for expressing such interest in the story. It was cool to hear that someone liked my story that much.

p.p.s. if anyone wants to do art for this story, please feel free to, just send me a copy

-------------

(Friday)

The afternoon found Kurt, Kitty, and Shaitan talking happily together as they hung out in Kurt's room. Kurt and Kitty were curled up on his bed and Shaitan was sitting on his chair facing them. It had been a few weeks since First Rain and they had continued to enjoy their new college lives. They had just finished their first round of midterms and even though Terra had chosen to go home for the weekend, everyone was in high spirits. They all had plans for the evening and they were all looking forward to them.

Kitty had volunteered to help set up a black light dance that evening at Merlo Auditorium and Kurt had agreed to help her. She was looking forward to helping and Kurt was just happy to hang out with his Katzchen. The two of them would have loved to go to the dance, but the room the dance was being held in was a tiny cramped place that would probably fill quickly.

Shaitan on the other hand was planning to attend the dance. While he had gone to a few other dances since the first dance where he had danced with Terra, all of them had been awful. He was feeling hopeful for this one though since it was once again being held at Merlo and because Kitty had told him that she would be working hard to make sure it didn't suck.

"You sure you want to help me out Kurt?" asked Kitty as she looked back at him. "I think you will end up being pretty bored."

"Nein Katzchen, I vill be fine," Kurt replied and hugged her closer. "Besides, I don't vant to dance with anyone else besides you."

Kurt grinned down at his girlfriend as she blushed and cuddled closer to him. She was just so adorable sometimes. He glanced up and caught Shaitan's expression right before the other boy masked it. His friend had been looking at them wistfully; no doubt a bit envious at their close relationship.

Kurt grimaced inwardly. This wasn't the first time he had noticed Shaitan's glances and he still remembered their last conversation they had had after the first dance. At first, he had thought that was just Shaitan being frustrated at that one night, but as they had become better friends, he'd gotten better at reading the other male. The guy was like he had been before he met Kitty. He was polite and kind to everyone, but was still alone. Kurt had been trying to figure out a way to cheer him up, but had yet to come up with anything.

"So Shaitan, are you going with a group of friends again tonight?" asked Kitty.

"Yep, I have a few people in Merlo that also want to go. We are all pretty excited for this. It was really a cool idea for you to suggest a costume dance like that," Shaitan said with a smile.

Kitty blushed slightly. Halloween was next week end so she had just suggested what she thought was natural. Surprisingly, everyone else had thought she had pulled the idea out of the blue and kept praising her.

Shaitan had already picked up a costume in town. It was a very cheap deal consisting of a cloak, robe, mask, and necklace, but it looked pretty cool. The mask didn't fit him, but he figured he probably wouldn't want to wear it anyway.

Kurt glanced at the clock. "Vow, eet's already four in the afternoon. Vhat time do ve have to be zere, liebchen?

Kitty thought for a second. "Well, the dance starts at eight and we need to be there at least an hour and a half early. So let's leave here around 6:15?

"Sounds fine to me," Kurt replied before glancing at the other male. "Vhat about you, Shaitan?"

"Well, I planned on meeting with several of my friends for an early dinner in about half an hour so I probably should get going," he said as he stood up. "We were going to watch Zombie Land as well. I'd invite you both to join us, but we wouldn't be done before you two needed to leave."

"That's cool," said Kitty. "We'll keep an eye out for you tonight."

"Okay, see you later," he called as he left the room.

"Finally," said Kitty after they had heard Shaitan's door close across the hall. "I was getting tired of ignoring those stares." She glanced at Kurt out of the corner of her eye. "Any idea of what that was about?"

"Um, ja I zink I have an idea, but I'm not sure I should share eet. It's a beet private," Kurt replied.

Kitty frowned. "Come on fuzzy, it can't be that bad. Besides, Shaitan is my friend; I'd like to help him if I can."

Kurt thought about it for a moment before finally giving in. Maybe Kitty could come up with an idea since he was tapped out.

"Well liebe, he ees a lot like me before we met. He feels alone and he hates eet. He sees a couple -een zis case: us- and wants desperately to find something similar."

"Then we should find him a girlfriend," Kitty said. "That should take care of everything."

Kurt chuckled, "Zat's easier said zen done, Keety."

"But Shaitan's a nice guy. I definitely think he's attractive," Kitty protested. She laughed as Kurt stiffened involuntarily. "Oh don't worry, Fuzzy. I like my men blue."

Kurt grinned at his lover's wit as he thought about what she had just said. "Zats ze zing Schatz, you're have veird tastes."

Kitty looked offended. "Kurt, will you stop bringing that up? I get it, Lance wasn't a smart move, can we stop talking about it and move on?" She jumped as she felt his chest shake in mirth.

"Mein Gott, Katzchen, you are truly an engel," Kurt said between laughs and seeing Kitty's confusion, he continued. "Keety, I vas talking about myself. Most girls wouldn't even consider me as a friend before running off screaming, let alone a boyfriend. Shaitan has a much better situation since he is normal looking, but not many girls look below the skin. They just see a plain guy with kindness and little else." Kurt said, thinking once again of Shaitan's words.

"Well those girls obviously aren't something we want for Shaitan." Kitty responded. "I'll keep an eye out for anyone that fits our standards. Let me know if you find anyone else too."

"Sure." Kurt replied.

The two laid there for a few more minutes just letting their minds drift. It had been a while since they had both been able to cuddle like this. Kurt flipped off his holo watch and Kitty sighed in the pleasure of having her fuzzy blue elf revealed to her. She snuggled closer, inhaling deeply and smelling the faint scent of brimstone that always hung around him.

Kurt smiled faintly as he shifted slightly, wrapping his body around his girlfriend. Soon the two were a tangle mess with their limbs intertwined. Kurt was lying on his bed, and Kitty was resting on his chest, a peaceful smile on her face.

It was truly a great thing they both thought. Despite the prosecution they had faced in life and the battles they had fought, they had managed to fall in love and make friends. If only everyone could be as lucky as them.

"Hey Blue?" Kitty said without moving from where she was laying.

"Ja?" Kurt replied.

"I love you." she said simply.

Kurt's heart swelled. "I love you too, Keety." he said as he kissed the top of her head.

----------------

"Hey Kurt, are those speakers almost set up?"

Kurt glanced down at his girlfriend from where he was perched on the side of the wall. "Almost done, Katzchen." He grinned as he caught sight of several other students who had just arrived staring at him with open mouths. As soon as they had first gotten to the dance location, they had been put to work. At first they had done menial tasks, but then Kurt noticed some people trying to set up a ladder to reach a speaker set high in the corner of the wall. Without thinking, he had run over and scaled the wall to the speaker as the workers watched in awe. Since then, he had been asked to do all the work that was hard to get too.

Making the finishing touches to the speaker, he jumped off the wall and landed gracefully on the ground. His keen ears caught several gasps and he smiled slightly, enjoying the respect he was seeing in some of the other students' eyes.

Kitty chuckled as she watched Kurt move. He was such a show off and an entertainer. While the world didn't seem to want him there, he belonged in the spotlight. His wit and smile could always brighten people's days and personality drew people to him.

Her eyes narrowed suddenly though, as she caught sight of several girls talking in a corner and shooting glances at Kurt as they giggled. That wouldn't do, that wouldn't do at all. With a feral grin, she stalked up to Kurt, looking forward to what was coming.

"Kurt?"

"Yes Schatz?" he responded.

Smiling, Kitty stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his, quickly making the kiss deep and passionate. After a few seconds of mind numbing pleasure, Kitty pried her face away from his.

"Vhat vas zat for?" he asked with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Nothing, just marking my territory." she replied with a bright smile. Turning away from her stunned boyfriend, she glanced at the small group of girls who were staring at her in shock. "He's mine." she mouthed with a vicious little smile.

The girls glared at her but moved away, understanding a claim when they saw one. Kitty glanced back at Kurt who still seemed a little stunned and was staring off into space. Yes, he was all hers.

--------------

They dance was turning out to be a huge success. Kurt smiled as he and Kitty watched from above. They had been assigned to watch the lights and make sure nothing went wrong. The best place for this they had decided was on a small walkway above the dance floor which gave them a view of everything. The job was really simple and probably didn't even need to be done, but the two had volunteered for it rather than join the dancing.

"See anyone we know?" asked Kitty, relying on her boyfriend's superior vision.

"Vell I just saw Zach and Kari come een." he replied and pointed. "Zach is dressed like a pirate and Kari is a ninja." He chuckled at their costume choice. "I can also see Jeff, Brian, and Steven who are all veering pinstripe suits and dark glasses. Ze zree of zem seem to have come by themselves and are just goofing around een ze back."

Kitty laughed as her friends were pointed out to her. Kari noticed her and waved with a smile.

The two stood together for a while just watching. Pointing out interesting costumes to each other and simply enjoying the view. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and the couple smiled, proud of their work.

About an hour later, Kurt tapped Kitty on the shoulder and directed her attention to the door. Shaitan and his friends had just arrived. Shaitan was the only one in full costume but he looked pretty cool. The couple watched as his group made their way into the crowd and began to dance. Everyone seemed a bit awkward, but Kurt remembered Shaitan saying he danced better with a partner.

Soon the small group began to fracture as people grew tired and eventually Shaitan separated from his friends and went deeper into the mass of dancers. Suddenly the two of them saw him stop. He was talking to a pretty girl with short dark hair who was examining his costume's necklace. She extended her hand and traced the its design before asking him a question. After a few more words the girl stepped to the side and made room for Shaitan in her circle.

"Maybe we won't need to find him a girl." said Kitty with a smile.

"Ja, but lets vatch and see how zis turns out," Kurt cautioned.

They continued to watch as the Shaitan danced with the group and silently cheered when the girl settled herself in front of him and they began to dance together. Kurt smiled as his friend's dancing immediately improved.

"He's found his rhythm, or maybe it's better to say that he found hers." Kitty observed as the two danced together.

Kurt grinned. He could tell Shaitan was having a lot of fun and the girl seemed to be enjoying herself as well. After a few more minutes, they decided to give the two some privacy and turned away.

Kurt and Kitty spent a little longer watching the dancers before Kurt began to get bored. He glanced around, checking to see if anyone was around. It seemed like the walkway was empty. Kurt smiled and stepped behind Kitty, wrapping his arms around her. She stiffened in surprise.

"Katzchen, I'm getting bored of vatching ze dancers have fun so vould you like to have fun as vell?" he asked.

"Huh?" Kitty replied confused.

"Dance vith me Schatz. No one ees around so let us dance," he said in her ear, causing chills to run down her spine.

"Kurt," Kitty said a little breathlessly. She grinned and leaned back against him as they began to dance.

Kurt smirked as his girl lost herself in the music. It felt good to have her pressed against him he thought as the two of them swayed.

A few songs later, the music began to slow and the DJ announced that the last few songs would be slow dances.

Kitty smiled and turned around to face her lover. Kurt was smiling at her and the hologram couldn't quite hide the fangs that were peeking out from his lips. She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and pillowing her head on his chest. Her peaceful smile deepened as she felt his arms at her waist and his tail wrap around her leg.

As the last song finished, she lifted her head and leaned towards him. Kurt understood the silent request and bent his head, bringing his lips to hers and kissing her passionately.

-------------

Sorry about the huge slowdown in updates, this quarter has been pretty brutal and I haven't had the time to devote myself to this story like I wanted. It's over now though and I attempted to set up next quarter to be kinder to me so expect more updates.

Next Time: Zombie Invasion


End file.
